


The Water's Mirror

by xosugarheartsxo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Emotional pain, Fluff and Angst, Heavy angst in later chapters, Link x Dark Link - Freeform, M/M, Tetraforce, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xosugarheartsxo/pseuds/xosugarheartsxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming in ice cold darkness, what would you yearn for? Dark yearns for light. A reason for life. Answers. </p><p>He gets them, but are they what he wants? He puts them aside, meeting Link. Link, the light he was supposed to put out.</p><p>He instead decides to follow him to the ends of the earth, and never let go of that warm hand, never leave that embrace. To stay with him, forever.</p><p>Will Link ever feel the same? And, when he does, how long is forever?</p><p>(My summaries are terrible! Please enjoy! c: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Link x Link - The Water's Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163127) by myself, of course. This is just a republish/re-write.. 



> This story is the same as what is on Fanfiction.net. It is _very_ much revised and re-written, though. I consider this to be the MUCH better version, so unless you enjoy seeing older versions, I recommend you just read this one! Thank you! ☆ヾ(*´・∀・)ﾉ 
> 
> fanfiction version, for you weirdos interested;
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10953376/1/Dark-Link-X-Link-The-Water-s-Mirror
> 
> To anyone who has come here _from_ fanfic.net, thank you!!

Darkness. You'd think it'd be a welcome sight by now, seeing as how it's all I know. But if you were to assume that, you'd be wrong. Yes, it's what brought my conscience to this world, it's maybe even what I am. But it's still not something I welcome with open arms. There's times where I consider myself to have 'slept,' if I can sleep, as it seems like time lapses. Then again, I don't really have a very good grasp on how time works. I can't even begin to try, seeing as how nothing ever changes here. Oh, no. Darkness never changes.  
  
                  I look down at myself, just a blacker shadow against the rest of the shadows in this ocean of deep black. I know not why I was expecting anything different; I've not changed since I awakened. How long has that been, now? It feels like a very long time, but I don't really know. Oh, yes, my questions. How long have I been here? Where is this _here_ , exactly, and why am I here?  
  
That's the one that strikes me deepest. _Why?_ There's nothing here. I'm the only thing here. Am I supposed to do something?  
  
That's nearly impossible, seeing as moving around in this darkness is like swimming through tar. What is tar? I don't know. I just know that's a good analogy. I know what lots of things are, though I've never seen them.  
  
I shake my head, and try to move around. So slow. So cold. So painful. So _dark_. There's not a hint of light.  
  
                  But the moment I think that, a bright blue light darts through the darkness around me, leaving me with a striking realization. Why I exist!  
  
But... what? Such a _terrible_ reason! To destroy myself? No? No, not myself. The 'light' me, apparently. I'm to snuff it out, like a candle. But I rather like light, I've decided. It had colour. That brilliant blue, even for the fleeting moment I saw it. It's made me love light more than I ever thought I would love it. So I'd rather be damned to swim here for the rest of _eternity_ than to kill off this light!  
  
_Besides, do opposites not attract?_  
  
  
My vision goes white. Suddenly, the penetrating, wet, ice cold of the darkness no longer surrounds me, but rather, a warm dampness. Well, it's a small step up. I can't see yet, damn it all!  
  
I rub my eyes, trying to focus.  
  
But.. I can't. How could I focus, when there's so much _light!_ No, no more darkness! My eyes finally adjust.  
  
I can't even begin to describe the incredulous joy I felt. Light surrounded me, and, and _things_! There were things in this new place. But, where is this?  
I realize I was thrown onto the ground beneath a dead, blackened tree, surrounded by a plot of gooey wet sand. It's bark was shriveled and dead, some flaked off and floating around me, coming from what looks like the spot I probably hit it at. I sit up, the cool water dripping off of my cold body, soaking through my clothes.  
  
Clothes.  
  
What? I look at my hands. They're.. not shadows. I have a physical form?!  
  
Clothes, black as night, drape over me, half soaked. A tunic, a thick, high collared white undershirt, tight breeches, and worn-looking boots. Thick gauntlets are around my wrists, and I feel something on my head, which I promptly shake off. Oh. A hat.  
  
I kneel in the water, the wetness not really bothering me. I meant to just glance around at the room; infinite mist, infinite water, all a pale, hazy blue; but once the water calmed around me I saw a reflection. The water acted as a mirror, clear and clean. The reflection didn't ripple or fade as I looked at it, knowing it was my face.  
  
              Eyes. That's what caught me, first. The colour of fresh blood, a deep, dull red. They shone, but in a glossed, hazed way. The longer I stared, the more I saw the haze take shape and float in them like smoke. I shook my head, breaking the gaze.  
  
Doing that caused my hair to obscure my view, long, black and layered. It reached the tips of my shoulders, partially wet from lying in the water.  
  
My skin was pale as milk, making my eyes stand out even more. I inhaled, deeply. Had I been breathing before now? I'd never taken note. Since I'm breathing, am I... alive? I dare not say I was alive before. I felt like a ghost, but now... now was _much_ different. I feel my form, inspecting my face. Little pale freckles dotted themselves across the bridge of my nose, which I found odd, seeing as I've never been in the sun.  
  
_'Sun.'_  
  
I stiffened up straight, loosing control of my vision as it was filled with images of someplace else.  
  
A deep forest, full of dancing lights. An endless field. A crumbling stone castle, looking dignified and intimidating, and a mountain so tall you could surely touch the sky. I see it through the eyes of someone exploring it all, relaxing when they can, and being more terrified and in pain more than anything else.  
  
And then, a vast empty lake that touches the horizon. The vision blurrs as they dive below what's left of the crystal clear water, towards a large entrance deep below.  
  
My sight is returned to me, and I feel myself shake.  
  
"What was.."  
  
I stop. I didn't think that, did I? No, I spoke it. So I can speak now?  
  
I chuckle, a melodic and deep sound. In the back of my throat it vibrates with a hint of roughness, but yet it's smooth, and flowing. Like water. I stand, wobbling a bit. I trudge around the area, finding a small collection of items behind the tree, neatly propped there. A black and silver shield, some holy emblem embedded in the metal. A small leather pouch, which I tied to the back of my belt. But lastly, a sheathed sword. I grip it. It was as cold as ice, just like that darkness. I feel some sort of chill pulse through my arm, making it's way like a cold flame. It faded, then, reaching my chest.  
               I unsheathed it. Gleaming silver showed me my face once again, crisper, but more distorted. The guard fanned out like a birds wings, a red stone in the middle. Three stacked triangles were engraved in the metal closest to the hilt, and when I touch it, the center of it burnishes the metal, creating an emphasis.  
  
               I give it a confused look, and strap it and the shield onto my back, after much effort. I check the barred doors, but somehow I knew I couldn't open them. Not until the light was gone. The doors didn't make sense. They looked so out of place, like they were just standing there in the middle of no where. But I felt it. I felt _walls_ next to them.  
  
"It's... an illusion?"  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as I heard a faint thud in the distance. I listen. I begin to hear the clinking of metal along with a soft _tap, tap, tap_ , and then I realize they're footsteps. Footsteps heading directly for me. I panic, hiding behind the tree. I stare at the door, ready, and waiting.  
  
**_-end chapter-_ **


	2. Voices

I lay there in wait, more fearful of what's to come more than anything. I find myself hoping it's the 'light'; If it's a person, I'm rather eager to meet them, but... how will they view me? As a threat? Well, looking at these locked doors, yes, probably.  
  
The door opens then, bursting open and closing back behind whomever come in, startlingly loud in the extreme silence of this room.  
I peer at him, through an eaten out knothole in the tree.  
  
I feel my heart lunge. He looked as old as me, and rather _like_ me as well. He was so full of life, colour. His dusty blonde hair lay tousled and a bit out of place, much shorter than mine. He was clothed like me as well, only his tunic was blue, as was the hat. He looked around, a bit confused, but then relief came upon his face. A little blue orb floated around near him, catching my eye.  
  
_'What is that?'_

 _  
_ It spoke, a high belltone.  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
Female, definitely.  
"Look at this... there's no way we're back outside."  
She floated out farther from him, though he still captured me to the point I didn't pay much attention to her.  
  
He only sighed, shaking his head. He ran his hands through half-soaked hair, then attempted to wring out his tunic.  
"I don't know. There may be a hidden switch."  
  
His voice then took my breath away. It sounded like mine, but softer, gentler. Less rough, almost like a breeze.  
Though he said them as if he didn't feel uncomfortable in the rather conspicuous room, I could sense tension coming from him. His brilliant blue eyes clearly displayed it.  
  
That blue, so striking. I couldn't look away.  
  
The little orb approached the other side of the room, as did he. I circled around the tree, silent, watching.  
  
I could tell the little blue light was uncomfortable, darting here and there. She tried to fly out farther, but hit an illusion-covered wall. He froze.  
  
"It's an illusion." she whispered. "We're trapped in here!"  
Her voice rose some, and I saw him begin looking around, just waiting for something to lunge at him.  
  
"I don't like this. It's too damned quiet." he whispered, staring at the tree.  
  
Is this the light? The light I'm supposed to blow out? No.  
  
He was so like myself, yet, we appeared opposites. But he _was_ a person! Someone to interact with, to feel alive with. I didn't even care if he saw me as a threat- so be it, we engage in combat. Combat was still something to feel _alive_ about.  
I longed to reach out to him, to say something. It was odd for me to feel as such, though I supposed that it's because I've been alone for so long.I was so alone, and that darkness never allowed anything but questions. I couldn't breathe, speak. I could hardly even move! All I could do was theorize and have all of these questions about myself and whatever world I was in pile up unanswered. Or, was it that I never had the knowledge to experience this emotion?  
  
None of that mattered, now. I had a chance. Across from him, his eyes never moved from the tree. He was staring directly at me, or it felt as so. Did he see me? There was no way to tell.  
  
I shifted in the deafening silence, and winced as my shield made noise. He jumped, now alert. I glanced at my reflection. It cast out, away from the tree. Could... he see me in it?  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
I felt myself chuckle. His eyes went wide with fear, plain as day.  
"Link?" the orb whispered.  
  
Link? Is that his name? I had to laugh, again. He found the source of the sound then, and took a step closer to the tree.  
So, he's the first, and I'm the second, then? I felt like I was molded in his image, a shadow of him.  
I furrowed my brow. I thought it as a joke, but it awakened something in me, another horrible realization.  
  
I _am_ his shadow. A shadow brought to life from the darkness.  
_'No! I am my own person!'  
  
_ I cleared my head then, standing. I was still completely hidden by the tree.  
  
"And who are you to demand that I come forth?" I asked, laughing. I wanted to play with him, not fight him.  
  
He froze, mid step.  
  
"What?" he said, barely a whisper.  
  
"Link, that sounds-"  
He held his hand up, silencing her.  
  
"I know." he whispered.  
I peered between dead branches, and he looked mortified.  
I quickly duck back down, realizing he saw part of me.  
  
I hear a sword unsheathe.  
  
"Link, the Hero of Time. I demand you show yourself."  
I inhaled a little, pursing my lips.  
  
After some thought, I retorted.  
  
"No."  
  
I heard a low growl, then footsteps quickly approach.  
  
Before I could react, a sword was on my throat.  
  
But the hand that held it there shook when he received full sight of me.  
  
But having that sword at my throat made a desire rise in me that I couldn't deny, yet couldn't justify, and I drew my blade, identical to his.  
  
Moments later, the only sound available in the room was that of clashing swords, my body moving of it's own accord. He was clearly getting frustrated, though all I could do was look into those bright blue eyes, so different from my own. Shining, sparkling. Emotions that I could read like a book. But this look turned from fear, to frustration, to something else the longer I stared at him, face calm and confused. What is it?  
  
Pain. _Pain_. It lashes across my arm in one quick motion, making me gasp out, covering it with my hand. I look and see blood, clean and clear.  
_'Does he really wish me dead? My.. I barely spoke to him.'_  
  
Seeing me distracted, he lifted his sword, readying himself to shove it through my heart.  
I looked at his face once more, and it became clouded with a conflicting look.  
  
' _Why did he actually strike me?'  
  
_ The thought sears across my mind, causing pain other places than my arm.  
I felt myself compress that welling emotion that told me to draw blade, to fight. I drew in self-defense; that feeling didn't.  
Could he have sensed that? No; he couldn't have.  
But I know that feeling will die- the more I deny it in this moment, the more the reality sinks into me.  
  
"I don't wish to fight you."  
  
His eyes grew wide and he froze, letting his sword lower, and fall from his hand. It clattered against the stone beneath the water, causing tiny ripples that settled as fast as they came. I felt a pull coming from that sword; an urge to reach out, grasp it.  
.  
His eyes continued to look at me, confused, frightened, yet fearless- and, a small glimmer of excitement.  
  
"You... speak?" he muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"No; a mystical narrator said those other things. Yes, I do- I have been this entire time."  
  
His look snapped then, and I couldn't read his expression. I hardly had time to, as he lunged for me, pinning to the floor. I heard my sword skitter away in the distance.  
  
I struggled for a moment, not knowing his intentions. But when I dared open my eyes again, the met his; and I stopped.  
  
His grip on me was like iron; his aura and demeanor were anything but.  
"If you aren't to fight me, then why are you here?"  
  
I smirked softly up to him, never letting his eyes leave mine.  
  
"Oh, I am. But every moment that I've existed I've denied my 'purpose'- to harm the light."  
He gave me a confused look, but I continued.  
"And, now that I know you're a person, I _certainly_ am not doing that."  
I let the smirk drop.  
"There's no way I could kill you."  
  
He let my shoulders go, keeping his weight on my legs.  
_'Am I gaining his trust?'_  
'I have to try harder.'  
  
"And why not?" he questioned, quietly. "You fight well."  


I let out a disgusted scoff. _  
_ "Just because I have the ability does not mean I have the want. Surely _you_ know that." I chuckled, knowing who he was. What he was.  
I _don't_ know _why_ , though.  
  
That caught him off guard, it seems.  
  
"Of course I know that."  
"Okay, then you know why I can't do such a thing."  
I chuckled, relaxing in the water. How could I relax at a time like this? How can I trust someone who attacked me? Oh, well. This encounter is strange. Rules don't apply. Are there even rules?  
I laughed again, my thoughts getting the better of me.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked, flatly.  
"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how I could be so relaxed beneath someone who is _technically_ attacking me."  
"I am not attacking you."  
"Then release me." I quickly retorted.  
He was about to retort right back, but I interrupted him.  
"I already told you that I'm denying the very reason I exist, which is to kill you- and yet, me saying that, that I'm denying everything I know just because I've taken a liking to you, isn't enough to release me, hmm?"  
  
He froze, and I noticed his face get red.  
"Taken a-"  
"What is that?"  
  
He gave me a confused look, getting flustered.  
"What is what?"  
  
I realized what I asked must have.. embarrassed him? Funny - I know all of these things, places... yet I know little to nothing of emotions. Mayhap it's because I've never been able to experience them.  
  
I change my question.  
"That blue orb that's watching us, and follows you."  
The redness faded, and he turned, beckoning it over.  
  
"Oh, she's... a faerie."  
She approached, slowly. Closer, she wasn't just an orb. A miniature figure was inside that bright light, coming from her large wings, bubbly and flower-like. Body-long tresses of nearly-white blonde hair curled and laid against her naked body, thin and boy-ish. It flowed free in back, but covered her breasts in front, coming down and becoming a thick braid over her front.  
  
"Navi... say hello to.." he trailed.  
"What is your name, then? If you have one."  
  
He waited, and I thought. I hadn't been granted a name, the darkness was stingy, as always. I knew I was nothing but his shadow. The impurities in his heart, incubated in darkness, manifested in form, and sent to kill him. Like some puppet. Like hell. I am my own being;  
Though, I like his name. Being the dark side of someone like him isn't so bad.  
  
"Dark."  
"What?"  
"My name is Dark. Dark Link."  
  
  
**-end chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy this is turning out better (ﾉ´з｀)ノ
> 
> Anyways, to explain why I use "faerie" instead of "fairy."  
> I know "faerie" is more or less referring to darker spirits, like demons. When you use "fairy," you think of ... well... Tinkerbell. Good spirits.  
> But I vastly prefer to use "faerie" for a number of reasons. For one, when you read it, you think of actual spirits. Like old oil paintings and such come to mind. When you read "fairy," you think of... well... Tinkerbell. I dunno. It adds a more... serious feel? Meh. And I love how it looks. I love seeing "ae" or "æ". Such a soft sound, and stuff.
> 
> Annnnd I'm rambling. Once agaaaain, but anyway!
> 
> ~bye


	3. Sacrifice

Hearing my name, he froze up some.  
"Dark... Link.."  
He sighed.  
"Is that it, then? That explains you in general?"  
I heaved a sigh, looking away to the doors.  
"Sure. I can't really tell you, to be honest."  
He gave a look of confusion.  
"I mean, yeah, I'm your darker side, right? All of your little impurities and quirks that make you less caring, less innocent. But that's not all I am, got it?" I growled, looking back to him.  
He blinked, surprised.  
"Yeah, got it." he mumbled.  
"I'm my own person-" I started, sitting up. But pain shooting through me from moving my arm made me go right back down into the water.  
I hissed.  
"Dark, hey-"  
I focused on splashing some water on it, squeezing it. "I'm my own person," I began again. "And I'm not going to be controlled like some damned puppet. Especially when I don't even know who the puppeteer is!"  
He stared at me, listening intently while he fumbled in his pouch, bringing out a small little bottle filled with a slimy red liquid.  
He uncorked it, moving my hand.  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" he asked, softly. He started to pour it into my wound. It felt like fire, burning all in my veins.  
I jerked away, growling.  
He jerked my arm back, but gave me a patient look.  
"Exactly what I said. I. Don't. Know." I pouted, angry that he didn't warn me.  
He sighed, looking right into my soul. Or, it felt like it.  
He stared at me for a long while, before sighing and pulling out long strips of cloth, wrapping it around my arm and releasing me completely.  
"Mayhap it's best that way."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing."  
I furrowed my brow at him, looking away. We sat in silence as he continued wrapping the cloth, tying it tightly when done.  
I looked at it, then timidly back to him.  
"Why?"  
He laughed curtly.  
"Why what?"  
I rolled my eyes, but nodded at my arm.  
"Well, I hurt you. It's only right I bandage you."  
I scoffed. "Thought you were still weary of me."  
He looked at me a moment, a look in his eyes I couldn't understand.  
"Mnn, not anymore."  
He smiled then, and I felt my heart nearly shatter. He stood, offering a hand.  
"Friends?"  
I stared holes through him, partially still dazed by that smile, partially in shock at what he was offering me. After a moment, his mouth twisted into a strange smirk.  
He waved his hand in my face.  
"Earth to Dark?"  
"Is that what you've decided to call me?" I managed, breaking out of it.  
I took his hand, standing up.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. It'd be odd, wouldn't it? Since we apparently have nearly the same names."  
He went over, picking up my blade. His was next to me, and I picked it up.  
He looked at me, stunned, as I held that holy blade in my hand. I felt the same pulse from my own, but instead, it was like a warm heartbeat.  
  
"You.."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
I noticed Navi staring at me, but I ignored her.  
"You sure react to a lot of 'nothing.'" I smirked, handing it to him. He laughed then, a light tone, harmonic.  
I sheathed my sword.  
"Just so you know..." I began, quietly. "I don't know how to do this whole 'friend' thing."  
He turned around giving me a "sure, whatever" kind of look.   
"Yeah, okay, I'm not exactly an expert either. But it's not lab science."  
"Yes, but you've talked to other people before. I haven't."  
He turned and face me then, stopping inspecting his sword.  
"Surely not."  
"Surely, yes."  
He couldn't find words for a moment. He sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'm as good a starting point as any."  
He walked over to the door he hadn't come through.  
"Well, we need to be going, then."  
  
It hit me then, a slow, sinking reality. It's the feeling of having something heavy slowly placed on your shoulders, weighing you down until you feel you're to collapse.  
  
"We can't." I whispered, hardly audible.  
He turned around.  
"Hmm?"  
"I said, we can't."  
His eyes narrowed; he cocked his head.  
 _'He's... cute...'  
  
_ " _Annnd_ why not?"  
He sheathed his sword.  
"One of us has to die for these doors to open."  
My throat clenched, and the words barely came out.  
  
A clouded look came over his eyes.  
  
"No."  
I only stared at him, feeling like I just wanted to disappear.  
" _No!"_  
I jumped. He hit his fist against the disillusioned wall.  
Navi looked at him, entirely shocked.   
"Link, calm-"  
"No!" he growled, turning to face her.  
"I'd rather let that evil son of a bitch gut me here than to kill in cold blood."   
His voice was cold and flat as he said that.  
He turned to me.  
"You can't just lift it? You don't control it?"  
I stuttered, trying to come up with something.  
"No, I ... I don't know how.."  
An angry growl of frustration left Link , and he began angrily pacing the room, trying to find something.  
  
He needed to leave. He had an evil to vanquish.  
Who was I to stop him? Just because of a selfish desire?  
But I couldn't push that selfish feeling away. Honestly, I could care less if we ever left this room. That was wrong of me, but... I couldn't help it.  
He's already given me something in these last minutes that I thought I'd never have. And who knows? Maybe I'd just become a shadow again.  
I didn't want that. But, there wasn't...  
  
"There's always another way." he mumbled, to himself. He stopped pacing, looking to me.  
"Always."  
I hummed, letting an odd feeling wash over me.  
"You're right."  
I drew my blade, and for a moment his eyes flashed with betrayal, surprise.  
But that disappeared as I aimed it at myself.  
  
"Dark, no-!"  
  
Too late.  
It hurt, sure. But the moment that sword buried itself in my gut those doors opened.  
He splashed over, red water catching in his breeches.  
  
"No, no, no-"  
I laughed, curtly.  
"Just let it happen. Your door is open, now."  
He was horrified, looking at me.  
Navi flitted about, frantic, indecisive.  
He growled.  
"I don't care!"  
I'd fallen to my knees, but I felt him put my arm around his neck, heaving me up.  
"What are you-"  
"I'm not leaving without you."  
He lugged us over, opening the door.  
We stumbled in. I tried to take in my surroundings, but my vision was becoming blurred.  
He sat me down, and I felt him wrap his hand around my sword.  
And in one swift motion, it was out, blood leaving it's sticky residue all over the walls and floor.  
I coughed, tasting blood.  
I heard rustling, then a cork pop.  
  
Pink light danced in my vision, falling over me. I heard.. wings?  
  
The lights landed on my body, feeling like little sparks of electricity. And in moments, all of the pain disappeared.  
  
I blinked a few moments before seeing the little pink light vanish.  
The tranquility that came over me only lasted a few moments before the nerve wrecked man in front of me nearly slapped me across the face.  
"Are you a damned idiot?!"  
I smirked, coughing.  
"Potentially."  
He sighed, relieved, but clearly angry.  
"Not funny. You know, that's not what I meant by 'another way.' Not even close."  
I shrugged, looking up into crystal clear blue.  
"Maybe it wasn't what you had in mind, but it still worked."  
"If you ever do something like that again I swear to the goddesses-"  
  
"What. What will you do, Hero?"  
He froze.  
I just let a wide smile grow upon my face, and laughter roll from my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost entirely different from the original. OH WELL, IT'S BETTER THIS WAY.
> 
> ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ bye!


	4. "I Promise"

He held my gaze before retorting.  
"I don't know. But it's clear I'll need to think of something."  
I snorted.  
"I can tell you if I ever have to sacrifice myself like that, nothing you say will stop me."  
His eyes narrowed, holding my stare.  
"What?" I mumbled.  
He shook his head, but I said what I knew he was going to say.  
"Nothing, right?"  
I chuckled, shaking my head. I grabbed my sword, thrusting it down into the stone, using it as leverage to get up.  
He came over, helping me.  
"You know, all you had to do was say you needed help."  
I shrugged.  
I made my way over to the chest in the middle.  
"Well, whaddaya know. Looks like you've earned yourself some treasure." I smirked at him, flashing a fang.  
He hummed, walking over to it.  
"I hardly consider it worth the price I would've, and almost, paid."  
I groaned.  
"Oh, come on-"  
He straightened.  
"No, _you_ come on. A life may not mean much to you, but it does me."  
"You just met me."  
"That doesn't matter, Dark."  
Silence. I pursed my lips, eventually throwing my hands in the air.  
I turned away, looking around the room. Small, but there were definite walls now, a deep blue. They were ornate, and carved.  
"You're lucky," I heard him sigh behind me. "I didn't know if I had a faerie or not."  
"Luck, or fate. Aren't they the same thing?"  
I turned to face him, a playfully questioning look upon my face.  
He chuckled shortly.  
"Good question."  
He unlatched the large chest, it's mildly rusted hinges creaking as he shoved the lid back.  
Reaching in, he brought out a strange mechanical device. A thick, long chain wound around a center wind, a handle and trigger out one end. The other end had a sharp metal tip.  
"Good. Bet this thing shoots twice as far as the hookshot." he muttered, half-smiling.  
"The what?" I asked, completely lost.  
He snapped up.  
"Oh, ah, this."  
He reached in a strange pouch, and pulled out another device, nearly identical. It was much smaller, though.  
 _'How in the hell did he...'_  
I shook the thought aside.  
"I suppose I don't need two..."  
He smiled then, holding it out to me.  
"Here."  
I only stared at it, glancing back and forth from it to Link.  
"Uh.."  
"Just _take_ it."  
"Mnn... okay."  
I took it, looking it over. It was lighter than it looked, not too heavy, but a comfortable weight to aim in any direction. I moved it away from Link, then pulled the trigger.   
The force it shot out took me aback, and I took a step back to brace myself. The tip clanged and sunk into a gap between two blocks of stone.  
  
I heard Link sigh a little.  
"Shooting it at stone will do nothing but blunt the tip."  
I shrugged.  
"I wanted to see what it did."  
I looked at him, and he had a small crooked smile on his face.  
"You could've just asked me."  
"I'd rather discover things for myself, rather than be told."  
"Oh?"  
"Mmn."  
His smile faded, a bit.  
"You'll learn to think otherwise."  
I caught his drift slightly, and I let out a small, short breath.  
"Really? I've already let myself experience what it's like to nearly die, rather than just hear about it. How do you know it doesn't apply to all extremes?"  
He turned to face me then, an entirely surprised look on his face, laced with a bit of hurt.  
"I don't. It's but a hunch."  
He then went over to a blue block in the floor, sticking up a bit to where if you didn't pay attention, you'd trip and fall.  
  
He felt it, then the floor next to it.  
"It's too warm. There's a draft below it."  
I shrugged.  
"So?"  
"So, there's a way down from here."  
He stared at it a while longer, before I watched him pull out a small blue instrument from that pouch. I put the "hookshot" in mine, barely fitting.  
It surprised me some when I heard him play a slow melody, sounding like a hymn.  
And then, the block dissipated in a small ring of light.  
  
I stood there, amazed, as he peered down.  
"There's enough water to break the fall if we jump... you ready?"  
He looked up at me, then.  
"What?"  
I slowly shook my head, before uttering "nothing" in what was meant to be a mockery of his voice, but our voices sounded so similar it made me wonder if he'd even catch on.  
  
He did though, a small smile creeping on his face. I sat, dangling my legs over the edge. It seemed so far down, and I.. was scared, to fall. My vision started to spin, and I edged away.  
"You okay?"  
"Uh... I don't.."  
I pulled my legs up, resting my head on my knees and staring at the hole like it was going to eat me. It very well might, just swallow me up if I jumped...  
  
"It's fine; trust me."  
I snorted, closing my eyes.  
"Fine. You go first, then tell me how it goes."  
Silence, then he laughed.  
I looked up, seeing his smiling face with a hand in his hair.  
"This is not a laughing matter."  
"Oh, but it is! That, coming from someone who said mere moments ago he wanted to experience things for himself, rather than be told."  
  
My brows furrowed, and I felt irritated for some reason.  
I stood, to his slight surprise.  
"What are you-"  
And I jumped.  
I jumped, free falling.  
I heard him yell after me.  
"Don't land stiff legged!"  
The water took away a lot of impact, but I followed his instructions without needing to be told. My body reacted on it's own, much like when we fought. My knees sank, my hand bracing me underwater before I fell face first. The water lapped unhappily around my waist, and I looked up to him, cocky.  
I saw him only roll his eyes, disappear, then land next to me shortly after in the same fashion.  
  
"You are much to confident for your own good."  
"It's not that I'm confident- you just irritated me when you laughed." I said, softly, walking ahead of him.  
I glanced behind me to see his face cloud over.  
"Because I laughed?"  
I shrugged.  
"I don't like being made fun of."  
That look left his face.  
"Neither do I." he said, a firm agreement.  
I stopped then, waiting for him to lead the way. He'd made it this far- surely he knew where to go next.  
"Lead the way, then?" he asked me.  
I gave him a puzzled look.  
"I don't know where the hell to go."  
"... you don't?" he asked, half surprised, half not.  
"Nope. Never been out of that room. As a matter of fact, I only woke up minutes before you came in."   
I sniffed, indifferent, though he looked mildly surprised.  
"Well, in that case..." he said, looking down the hall.  
"Let's see where this goes."  


* * *

  
Countless rooms followed after, all either involving some complex puzzle, or was infested with monsters, or just some other stupidity. Stupidity as in raising the water levels, which I didn't like. I'd like to keep the water low enough that I don't have to worry about not keeping my head above it- a fear that was somewhere rooted deep within me. Drowning.  
  
The wetter I got, the more I hated it. It reminded me of that darkness; it had felt similar to this. So cold, it felt wet.  
  
Link didn't seem to mind it much, though I could tell he didn't enjoy it, either.  
He wrung water from his clothes when we stopped to rest a moment in front of a giant door, chains covering it with a large golden lock in the center, matching a key we'd recently found.  
I made no effort to wring my clothes; they'd just get filled up again. I did empty my boots though, then leaned against the cool stone, which felt good, now.  
  
I gazed up at the door.  
"What do you think is in _there?_ " I asked, curious as to what would need so much guarding.  
He sighed then.  
"I don't think; I know. The monster that guards this temple's sage."  
My eyes lowered, and I felt a chill go up my spine. It had to be something powerful; it was guarding something, plus the lock on this door was ridiculous.  
  
He stood, stretching some. I followed.  
He took out the key, turning it in the lock. I felt a twinge of something run through me then; fear? Adrenaline?   
  
No, it was fear. The chains slowly dropped from the hinges of the door, one by one, as I heard some mechanism grinding and clicking. Finally, with one loud grunt and a spray of rust, the door popped open a crack.   
  
I could see in Link that he was nervous, but he was fearless. I suppose that easily explained me, hmm?  
He turned to me, noticing I was fear stricken.  
"Are you ready?" he asked, his tone low, but encouraging.  
"As ready as I ever will be... I guess." I muttered, attempting to laugh.  
  
I was entirely unsure if I should do this. I wondered why in the world I'd even come this far. Who was to say I was making the right choices here?  
  
The choice to go with him, to help him. Why? That's not what I should've done.  
  
But I _wanted_ to. I wanted it with everything I had. Why, though? He didn't really do anything for me, save for things that happened because of me, like stabbing myself.  
If anything, I should've listened to the darkness. It gave me life, a reason for life.  
  
That feeling rose again.  
  
  
No.

  
I didn't want to. I didn't want to listen to it! Even if I'm wrong, I would rather be wrong doing something I wanted than to be right as a puppet. I was wrong; he gave me a reason. He gave me promise of  _ something _ beyond this temple. If we make it out, anyway.   
  
Besides, who's to say _he's_ not the reason I'm alive?  
  
  
He glanced at me, timidly.  
"Are you scared?"  
I felt my face heat up a little. I had the notion that I was embarrassed.  
  
_ 'Oh, yes, because  _ you _ aren't. Although, how many times has he done this now? Maybe he isn't anymore.'  
  
_ "Yeah, actually." I said, softly, not feeling being sarcastic.  
  
He looked at me with a troubled face, as if he didn't know what to do. His eyes flickered around before he timidly reached out, and quickly grasped my hand. His face and actions were like a child trying to figure out how to reassure someone.  
  
"You'll.. be fine! I promise."  
He smiled a little then, making my heart flutter again.  
  
  
I smiled a little.  
"Y-...Yeah."  
He looked back to the door, pushing it open. The gentle look turned to determination as we stepped in, hand in hand.  
  
__ **-end chapter-**   



	5. Protector

The room ahead was large, but not as big as the central room of the temple.  
  
A deep pool of dark blue water made up most of the room, save for the few feet of walking space next to the walls. The water was oddly clear for being so dark, letting you see even to the bottoms of the four pillars that rose in each corner. It seemed like there were ladders on the sides.   
  
Other than the door we'd come through, there was no other exit that I could see. Unless, there was one behind one of the giant spikes that lined the walls.  
  
There was no monster, though. Instead, a low murmuring noise echoed lowly in my ears.  
  
The door slammed and locked behind us, causing me to jump. Link squeezed my hand once before letting go, the cool air replacing his warm hand.  
  
Looking around a bit, I cautiously walked forward as Link lept forward to the closest platform.  
  
I stared into the water, unmoving. It had... a ripple to it. Like it was thicker than water, somehow.   
  
"Another trick room?" I heard, knowing the voice wasn't asking me.  
  
"I... don't know yet." Navi said, softly. Her voice seemed strained, like she was trying hard to focus on something. I kept scanning the room, each time returning to the water. There was something with it, I just couldn't shake that feeling.  
  
A shift in the low noise broke Navi's concentration.  
  
"Watch out; this isn't normal water!"  
  
As she gave her warning, the noise turned into a loud pulsating sound. Ripples flew through the water, near me, to the center. From the water you could then see a large ball of tissue, sparking like it had electricity running through it's body.  
  
It swam crazily, Navi instantly flying around to keep up with it in our field of vision.  
Link had drawn weapon and shield; I stood with the hookshot in one hand, my sword in the other. I liked the feel of two weapons; to only use agility and wits as defense. The feel of that clunky shield was something I didn't really like, as I'd discovered.  
  
The ball rose from the water, in front of Link. I watched it intently, ready to defend him. The after followed it, ooze-like and formed a tentacle around it.  
  
"Navi," I heard him gasp. "What is this?"  
He jumped out of the way as it slapped down next to him, then rose back up.  
She was silent, but then screamed "Morpha, an amoeba!"  
  
The noise in the room was deafening, like something gurgling and breathing with water in it's lungs.

 

 

It retreated into the water, and Link moved position to the side of the room. Navi lost sight of it for a moment, but I didn't.   
  
  
"Link!" I screamed, the ball and tentacle rising up behind him. He barely moved out of it's grasp, struggling to get back on his feet. It prepared to lunge again, and there was no way I'd make it over there in time.  
  
Without thought, I aimed and fired the hookshot. The tip barely reached, piercing just far enough to sink and catch. I was half expecting to be pulled to it, but I was apparently the heavier party.  
  
The ball alone flopped in front of me, the tentacle disappeared into the water.  
  
I swung down hard onto it,slicing the skin. It leaked black blood into the water when it retreated, the noise becoming a gurgled growl.

 

Link had regained his stance, and watched my tactic.  
  
"That's it!" he yelled, as if it had suddenly hit him.  
  
He had distracted me, and I hadn't noticed as the ball rose again, preparing to seize me.

Link aimed and fired, without hesitation. I was farther off in a corner now, and the gap between us was so far apart...  
  
 _'It's not going to...!'_  
  
I readied my sword in lousy defense, but the tip of the longshot reached easily, sinking deeply into the flesh and ripping it away from me with a garbled screech.  
  
With a loud yell, he thrust his sword down into the top of the ball, throwing it up, and slicing it in half as it fell through the air.  
  
The blood acted like glue, holding the mangled pieces together as the noise turned indescribable, it floating into the air with great effort. Electricity encased it, before it exploded in a rain of sparks.  
  
Link and I found each other again, a proud smile placating his face.  
  
Our exchanged glance was interrupted by the sound of what was almost like a drain being pulled. The goo-water rose, and began to drain... through the ceiling?  
  
Yes, it was draining, in a spiral swirl up and out through no visible hole in the ceiling.  
  
The final drop rose, but fell back down to the now empty pool, splashing loudly in the now-quiet room. In it's wake... a crystalline heart, rimmed in silver.  
  
 _'The hell?'_  
  
My confusion grew when a small blue ring began to glow close to it, casting odd shadows throughout the room. I heard Link land softly next to me, having crossed the distance between us via the platforms. Both of us were shaken, out of breath, but alive.   
  
Alive.  
  
I felt even more alive now than I had when I'd taken my first breath hours ago. Any doubt that remained about me being a physical being ceased, knowing now I was just as human as Link. I was whatever he was. In this moment, we're heroes.  
  
  
He gave me a small smile.  
  
"See? You're fine. Just as I promised."  
I stared at him for a moment, before returning his smile.  
He then jumped down, to the bottom of the pool.  
  
The pool had been deeper than I thought, and every bit of the water was gone. Vertigo set in again, looking down at him.  
  
"Just jump!"  
  
I took a deep breath, and jumped. I landed easily next to him, my body taking over in the last moments.  
  
 _'Do we hold the same abilities? We aren't the same, no, but... I suppose that's why he was growing frustrated in our combat. I'm his... exact match.'_  
  
My glance shifted from him, to the little objects of confusion, breaking my trance.  
Both of them held no meaning to me, though Link seemed to know them.  
I wondered briefly if I should be included in the thought of something confusing.  
  
I chuckled softly.  
 _'I think the cause of my existence is a question never to be answered. These things, on the other hand...'_  
  
"What is that?" I asked, nodding to the little heart.  
  
"This?" he asked, standing in front of it, it rising up to eye level with him. It glowed, faintly.  
  
He stared at it, before looking back to me.  
  
"Come. I have an idea..."  
  
I did, cautiously.  
"You still haven't told me what it is."  
"I was getting there. It's a power- left for me by the goddesses. It heals, and helps _keep_ you healed. Or, rather, it reduces your pain when you're injured."  
  
He chuckled, waving his hand as if to dismiss the details.  
  
"Either way, I want to share it with you."  
I gave him a weary look.  
"It should be fine for you to touch it. You held the Master Sword, after all."  
  
I sighed, deciding I might as well try.  
  
"On three, then."  
"Hmm."  
  
"One."  
  
We reached out, slowly.  
  
"Two."  
  
Palms out, fingers spread, the glow grew brighter as we reached for it. I took a shaky breath.  
  
"Three!"  
  
We both touched one side of the heart, the glow becoming a bright light. The heart cracked slightly in the center, then split directly down the middle. Each half turned to pure light, and crawled like lightning up and into our outstretched arms.  
  
The jolt of energy that followed made me shudder, the glow faintly resonating all over me, now. It was invigorating; healing every single bit of exhaustion and weariness.  
My eyes were shocked open, light gleaming out from them, my nose... every orifice of my head. I tried to close my slightly agape mouth, but I was frozen in the wave of light that washed over me.  
  
I looked over to Link. The same experience was happening to him, but it lasted mere moments. The light absorbed into him, leaving him seemingly refreshed.  
  
He then looked over to me, his calm look replaced with worry one he noticed the light wasn't absorbing into me. Rather, it felt like fire in my veins.  
  
"...Dark?"  
  
I tried to answer, but my voice only gave a short grunt. Every part of me was nearly shaking in the light, and I could hardly see anything. My eyes burned, my whole body did. It was so warm, but yet I shivered as if I was frozen. It washed all over me, and I felt as if I was being changed from the inside out.  
  
"Dark!" he called again, much louder. I could hardly hear him though.  
  
It spread all over me, washing out every shadowed part of me, everything I had felt and seen in the darkness. It cleansed me, and an evil I didn't know I held. Though, that feeling that I had fought since I awoke and Link pressed that sword to my throat disappeared entirely, replaced with a loving warmth.  
  
Small wisps of voices flew through my ears, coming from everywhere. My vision flashed to pure bright light.   
  
Before me were three beautiful women, each different. They glowed golden, smiling to me. Their mouths moved rapidly, though, and what I knew was their voices grew so loud my ears rang. My voice tried to rise up with the ones pulsing in my ears as I watched a fourth woman slowly stalk out from the glowing light. Her body was pure light. I couldn't make her out, she was glowing too brightly. The only thing I saw were her shimmering, pink eyes as they opened, piercing my very soul before everything flicked out to black, and my eyes snapped back open.  
  
  
And just like it began, it was all over.  
  
I collapsed to my knees, not even trying to stand. My ears rang loudly, and I could almost still hear those heavenly voices.  
  
Though I'd collapsed to my knees, I felt revamped, like a huge weight had been lifted from me. I was suddenly aware of the dampness that clung to my body, causing me to be cold. I had been just as wet before, but now it felt odd against my much warmer body.  
I shivered.  
  
The dizziness was disappearing, and I concentrated on Link, who was frantically trying to get my attention by this point.  
  
I finally caught my breath, shifting towards him. I looked up, meeting worried blue eyes.  
  
He froze.  
  
He just.. stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, softly. My voice hadn't changed.  
  
From what I could see, I didn't _look_ any different, either. I couldn't figure out his expression, a mix of panic and wonder.  
  
"Y-Your eyes." he stuttered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What's wrong with them?" I retorted, a little angry. The woman's piercing eyes flashed in my mind again, and I wondered if her gaze had turned mine horrific.   
  
He relaxed a bit then, convinced I was the same person. He drew his sword, holding it out horizontally in front of my face.  
  
"Look."  
  
I was a bit taken aback, seeing my refection in sacred steel.  
  
Gone were blood red eyes that swarmed with smoke- instead, what looked back at me were bright red orbs, filled with shimmering intensity. They pierced me, reminding me of the woman's. The light caught them and reflected; they were no longer hazed and glossy like a dead man's.  
  
Within them, I noticed a mild pink undertone. That glowing woman came to mind again, who had just... stared at me. Intently, like she was clearing my mind.  
I gasped, a sudden realization flowing through me. The feeling of being washed in light- that deep sinking feeling in me against Link being replaced with an odd warmth- had every bit of malice within me been displayed by my eyes? And had she, _they_ , taken it away? Who... was she...  
  
"They're..." I couldn't muster up anything in response. They truly looked like Link's now- and at that, I vainly wanted to call them beautiful. They would never match his is beauty, though- in the hours we'd known each other, there was something about his lake-blue eyes that drew me in, enraptured me.  
  
He lowered the sword, returning it to sheath.   
  
He stared into my eyes, a bit... dazed?  
  
"They're beautiful." he said, simply.  
  
A surprised noise left my lips, hearing that. He looked a bit taken aback, and rushed to apologize.  
"I'm sorry, that was odd of me-"  
"No, it's okay. I thought so too." I chuckled. "But only because they reminded me of yours."  
It was his turn to fluster, and his face reddened a bit.  
"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."  
  
Navi's nervous voice broke our intent looks, making us snap over to her.  
"Dark, are you alright?"  
  
I gave her the strangest look. This entire time, she had held no concern for me, brushing off any time I'd faltered and injured myself, only frantically worrying over Link.  
I snorted.  
"Since when do you care?"  
"I..."  
She sighed.  
"Things have changed."  
She nervously looked at Link, who had given her the same look.  
  
"I thought you didn't trust him?" he asked, quietly.  
" _What?_ " I burst, mild anger rising in me.  
  
"I didn't." she interrupted, her voice rising over mine. "But... something has... changed...."  
  
She gently fluttered down to me, an oddly dreamy look on her face. I felt a tiny, delicate hand place itself on my forehead. It felt oddly warm. I looked to Link, who had taken a mild breath of surprise. It was then I saw light reflected in his eyes that disappeared when she moved her hand away.  
  
"I was right..." she whispered.  
  
I glanced nervously between them, growing a bit frustrated.  
  
"Do you understand?" she asked, to Link.  
  
"There's no way."  
  
"There is."  
  
He abruptly reached down, pulling off my left gauntlet, and his. He held my hand in his gently.  
  
There were marks on the backs of our hands, identical. Mine seemed oddly darker though, perhaps because my skin was much paler than his. It was the stack of triangles on our swords.  
  
Then, very faintly, the bottom right triangle emitted light. My eyes widened, though Link remained calm. He just stared, not at his hand, but mine.  
  
And then, to my shock and mild horror, the middle emitted a faint light, a spot that would've gone unnoticed within the mark as just plain skin. Now that I looked, though, it _was_ slightly darker than the rest of my skin. Both lights faded softly, then.  
  
"The power of the Goddesses rests within him, too. It erased his darkness."  
  
He was silent, staring at me in disbelief.  
"Why, though?" he asked, suddenly. "Is it because of me?"  
  
She hummed.  
"No... no, he was chosen for being himself, just like you were."  
  
He softly ran a finger over the center of the mark on my hand.  
"Why me?"   
  
My voice was merely a whisper, not really meant to be a question.  
  
I would've been no one, had I not followed Link. Hell, I would've been dead, probably. I thought the same as he did, that it was so I could mirror him, but Navi denied that. Somehow, I knew she was right.  
  
But our power is different. His is not the same as mine. I felt that power from that woman. Her presence, her near _glare_ told me that she was stronger than the other three.  
  
But why me?  
  
  
"The goddesses have deemed you an important piece to their puzzle." Link answered, strongly. "I don't know why. I don't know why _I_ was chosen. But I have been, and so have you."  
He looked down, though, a clouded expression on his face.  
"But.. what... do you.."  
  
"The Triforce of Stability."  
  
His eyes shot up to Navi, fluttering gently near us.  
  
"...What?"  
He looked at her in disbelief.  
"The lost fourth piece of the Triforce, the one that completes it and brings balance to the force, the true Light force..."  
  
Her eyes looked glossy, her mouth moved unnaturally.  
  
"The one bound as the protector of all the pieces, whose duty is to protect and guard the Hero as he helps bring them together. The Triforce of Stability." she repeated.  
  
We sat in silence. Link hadn’t let go of my hand the entire time, simply looking at it and occasionally stroking it, making me blush faintly.  
  
He finally let out a long breath and stood, bringing me with him.  
  
"There's only one thing left to do, then."  
  
He lead me over to the blue ring of light.  
  
"The Sages have to know about this."  
  
We stepped into the ring, and Link smiled brightly at me.  
"I knew there was a reason I couldn't just leave you. You're even more important than I could've ever imagined."  
  
I felt myself laugh and return the smile, the two of us lightly blushing as a breeze blew around us. We were encased in crystalline light, before it became so bright I had to close my eyes, and I felt the world shift and change around us.  
  
  
 _ **-end chapter-**_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this has the whole Tetraforce thing. When I'd started this story, I hadn't planned on it, but after just randomly adding it in it's become a _major_ plot point. Like, major major. Along with the whole "darkness" within Dark thing. That's also really important. Oh, and the goddess. She's a strange thing. I feel like I should explain her, but I don't know if I should. Let's just say this- she has Dark's sense of humor and mischief.


	6. How long is eternity?

The crystalline breeze sent us into a room so entirely surreal it put the room I'd awoken in to shame.  
  
Endless deep blue walls, a deep black pit above and below us. Four waterfalls fell into eternity, and came from no where.  
We stood upon a suspended platform, a shallow gathering of water calmly reflecting us. Us, and the large triangular platform we stood upon, as well as other coloured platforms.  
  
 _'Where in the hell is this?!'_  
  
Frightened, I looked to Link. Entirely calm, he stared ahead to a golden platform. His hand still softly encased mine, and I couldn't look to it. The heat grew hotter and hotter it seemed, though I wondered if I was just imagining it. I was so entirely focused on his warm hand that I nearly missed three glowing lights float above the platforms.  
  
They bust, figures floating down.  
  
On the green, a little girl, whose appearance matched the colour of the pedestal, all but pale skin. The red, a... well, I didn't know _what_ that was. Looked like a giant rock...man... thing. A body of stone, with soft eyes. And then, directly in front of us, an old man dressed in robes, with a face that vaguely reminded me of an owl.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
"Here we are again, Link."  
Link nodded in agreement. The little girl was just... staring at me. She was creeping me out.  
  
"Who is this?" she said, softly. "Why does he look like you?"  
She was speaking to Link, almost scared. What was a little girl doing in a place like this?  
Where _is_ this?  
  
He gave her a gentle smile.  
"No one dangerous, I promise. And, well, it's probably better for he to explain that."  
I scoffed.  
"Oh, yes, because I know any more than what you do."  
He gave me a hard look, looking to the old man. He was looking at... something...  
Link suddenly released my hand, red-faced. Oh. That's what.  
I laughed, Link closing his eyes.  
  
"Why have you brought this stranger to this Chamber?" the man asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Rauru, he's... important." he mumbled.  
"Important how?"  
The old man held a hard-lipped smile.  
Link seemed almost irritated then, his embarrassment disappearing.  
"He has the power of the Goddesses."  
All three seemed intrigued then, focusing in on me.  
"Good job, now _I'm_ the center of attention." I muttered, crossing my arms.  
I thought I heard him snicker, the bastard.  
  
'Rauru' hummed, appraising me.  
"He does, doesn't he?"  
He shook his head.  
"We must to welcome our new sage, then this matter will be discussed."  
I sighed in relief.  
The blue platform adorned a light now, transforming into...  
  
What is it with these weird people?   
A fish woman?  
  
Her body was blue, spotted accents on her here and there. Fins flapped gently, idly, slitted gills upon her cheeks lifted and fell softly. Her head was oddly shaped, like a triangle, almost.  
  
"Ah, Ruto.." Link muttered.  
  
"How selfish of you!" she burst, coming to her senses.  
My face scrunched in confusion, and I saw Link bracing himself, closed eyes.  
  
She continued on, yelling about this and that, leaving her behind and then.. what?  
  
"Link, what is she bitching about?" I interrupted, looking at him. He wasn't even paying attention to her.  
  
His eyes widened at me, glancing at the other sages, who had tuned out completely.  
  
"I'm not her-" he stuttered, sighing. "It was just to get the Spiritual Stone of Water- nothing more, nothing less."  
He had said that final part much louder than everything else, and she clammed up.  
  
She slowly inhaled, then huffed.  
"Rude! I knew that!" she muttered, though she seemed embarrassed.  
  
I scoffed, shrugging.  
"Well, whatever. What's all this about, if you wouldn't mind explaining?" I mused, shifting my weight.  
  
"This!" she barked, removing one webbed hand from her hip.  
  
She summoned a small blue medallion, slowly floating to Link.  
  
"Thank you." he said, simply.  
  
Rauru cleared his throat, then.  
"Now,"  
Shifted focus, I figured it was time to explain why I was here. Great.  
"Who is this, and how exactly does he hold the power?"  
Link stammered, sighing.   
He was so much more articulate when we were alone, yet he's a stammering mess.  
I held back a chuckle.  
 _'Don't tell me he's_ that _shy.'_  
I spoke in his place.  
"Well ah, I don't really know the answer to your questions, but this might help."  
I raised my hand again, removing my gauntlet. The light glimmered faintly once more.  
  
Shocked faces and gasps rang in the room, with confused chatter.  
  
The rock man was silent, though he finally boomed out a "Quiet!"  
  
He nodded to me.  
"Uhh, _okay_ ," I muttered. "I don't know what else you want me to say."  
"Why do you look like Link?" the girl asked, again.  
  
I growled, but Link interrupted me, apparently finding his voice again.  
"He's... my shadow, I guess?" he said, looking at me as if to reassure himself.  
I gave him a flat look.  
"I guess that's it. That's not all I am though, damnit."   
"I know, I-"  
"No, forget it."  
  
Silence fell between Link and I, awkward for the first time.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Rauru said, breaking the silence.  
"The darkness." I retorted, immediately.  
"The what?"  
  
I growled in frustration.  
"I don't know where it is, nor do I know where the hell I am at the moment. Truthfully, I'm entirely confused, and would just like to get whatever this is over with."  
" _Dark,_ " Link pleaded, whispering. "Must you act like this?"  
I smirked at him.  
"I'll act however I please."  
A noise of disapproval left his lips, and he said no more.  
  
"Dark, is it?" the rock-man suddenly said. "Darunia."  
I nodded, realizing he must be introducing himself.  
  
I rolled my eyes over to the girl, who tried to avoid my gaze.  
"And you are?"  
"Saria." she whispered.  
  
I looked to Link, bored.  
"Are we done here? Where is this, anyway?"  
A hand reached out before I could move, and flicked my temple.  
"This is the Chamber of the Sages, and I'd appreciate it if you'd act like an adult, and not child."  
"I am not acting like a child."  
"Yes, you are."  
"And you retorting like that makes you less childish?" I asked, my smirk growing.  
"In a sense. I'm not the one acting like a spoilt brat."  
"A _what?_ " I growled.  
It was his turn to return the smirk.  
"You heard me."  
I inhaled deeply, preparing to full on argue with him, but thunderous laughter shocked me and made me clam up. Darunia was losing it, and Rauru had a soft smile on his face.  
  
"It's good you two get along," he said, folding his arms inside the sleeves of his robe. "Since it is your duty to protect Link, Dark."  
I looked at him, dumbly.  
"What?"  
"You bear the Triforce of Stability; you are his protector as he battles the King of Evil and restores balance, as he hold the Triforce of Courage."  
  
I noticed Link fidget, looking at his hands.  
"Do you accept your duty?"  
  
I looked to Link, all previous anger and frustration gone. He was the light. He'd already changed my mind by simply existing- I didn't want to harm him. I had already protected him within the temple. The though of harm befalling him made me angry, and I...  
  
I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."  
Lake water blue met my eyes then, surprised.   
"Then, swear by the Goddesses above to the Triforce, nay, _he,_ that you accept and will protect him."  
  
We held each others' stares for a long while. I was suddenly nervous, all previous bravado disappearing into his eyes. My heart beat madly, and suddenly, it was just us. They didn't physically disappear, but Link took my entire focus. How much has he already given me? Is this not appropriate?  
He may be the very reason I exist. It was only right that I offer my life to him in return, if it is ever needed.  
I reached out to that warm hand, taking it again in mine. His gaze tried to dance away, but mine held fast to those eyes.  
  
"I swear by that pink eyed Goddess, to stay by you," I said, softly. "Offer my life in place of yours, and protect the very reason I exist. Or," I chuckled. "The reason why I even _care_ that I exist."  
I raised his hand, placing it over my heart.  
"As long as this heart beats, I won't let go of your hand. For eternity, do I stand by you."  
  
His face had grown pink, as had mine. But as I finished my sentence, our respective marks flared brightly, reflecting in his eyes as I continued to stare. Light from my hand extended into him, his into me.  
  
The breeze blew again, forming the crystalline light around us again.  
His smile finally appeared, and spread to me. I had to remind myself to breathe.  
"Thank you."  
  
  
 _ **-end chapter-**_


	7. Surprises

The light disappeared, warm air encasing us.  
  
I slowly let my hand drop, forcing myself to let go of Link's.  
  
I broke my gaze of those perfect blue eyes, only to see water that looked just like them.  
  
The empty lake from my vision, slowly filling up with crystal clear water that sparkled and glimmered just like his eyes.  
_'Maybe I don't hate water so much..'_  
  
But... wait.  
We're out of the temple.  
  
I spun around, shielding my eyes against the blaring sun as I warmed my face. The sky was nearly clear, little puffs of white here and there. Tree tops graced it, and it went on, _truly_ went on, forever.  
  
"Is.. this..."  
I was in awe, unable to take all of it in. All I had known so far was four walls, limited.  
This... this is limitless!  
  
I heard Link walk up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"You like it?"  
I could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
I only nodded.  
I looked to the large tree on this island we were on.  
At the top..  
  
I snapped out of it as the figure lunged, drawing my sword and stepping in front of a surprised Link.  
  
The figure landed in front of me, a few paces in front.  
"Dark, what...?"  
I growled lowly, pointing my sword at the figure before me.  
  
Their body was wrapped in bandages, and the places where it wasn't showed a tight blue outfit, a large red eye the mainstay on the chest. I couldn't tell if they were male, or female. A tuft of blonde hair spurted out, covering one eye. The second eye was red, similar to mine, yet entirely different. A long braid swayed in the breeze as the person simply glared at me, arms crossed.  
  
"Link, please restrain your guard dog."  
  
I scoffed.  
"Excuse me?"  
My grip tightened on the sword, ready to slit this person's throat.  
But, to my surprise, Link gently placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's... okay. They aren't suspicious."  
I stayed like that a moment longer, then in a growl of frustration, sheathed my sword and walked away to the water's edge, looking out across the lake.  
I heard Link stutter, but said nothing.  
  
"It's been a while, Link."  
"That it has, Sheik."  
  
I could just hear the tension.  
  
"Who is this new stranger? Your long lost twin?"  
'Sheik' laughed, then.  
  
Link only sighed.  
"No, he's... my shadow? But much more than that."  
I could feel him looking at my back, as if wanting me to turn and face them.  
I only crossed my arms in response.  
  
"He has the power of the Goddesses."  
"The Triforce of Stability." Link said, softly.  
"What?" Sheik muttered, sounding shocked.  
  
It was silent a moment.  
"That's incredible."  
All previous emotion was gone. Sheik's voice was both male and female, I still had no clue as to their gender.  
  
I felt two eyes staring at me. I finally turned my head.  
"What do you want?" I growled. "With _either_ of us?"  
"I've simply come to see that Link made it out safely."  
  
I laughed.  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore. He's not getting hurt under my watch."  
I glanced lazily to Link, who turned his head away from us. I knew he was embarrassed, and even so, it put a smile on my face.  
_'Why are you embarrassed?'_  
I chuckled.  
  
He looked back to me, then to Sheik.  
"He's right. You needn't worry about us."  
  
I turned then, walking a few steps closer.  
  
"I still must make sure you have made it safely to any place you need. You cannot fail..."  
  
Sheik looked to the lake.  
"Though, I have no doubts about you. But for now..."  
  
They backed up a few steps, raising a hand over head.  
"This is farewell."  
  
In a flash of bright light, Sheik disappeared.  
  
I rubbed my eyes.  
"How kind." I growled. "Where did Sheik go?"  
  
"I don't know," Link hummed, making his way to me, hugging his body. "That's how he always makes his exits."  
  
"He?" I laughed. "Could've fooled me."  
  
He'd been rather scrawny, almost feminine. But in a way, he was manly... I suppose.  
Whatever.  
Link only laughed softly.  
  
"Well, anyway..."  
We just stood there in comfortable silence for a moment, looking out across the lake we'd restored.  
  
"So..." he began again, softly. "I need to make a trip back to the forest of my home."  
I met his gaze again, a vague memory rolling around in my head.  
"Isn't that far away from here?"  
"Yes, but.." he sighed. "I'm nearly out of arrows."  
"Can't you get them from somewhere closer?"  
"I could," he sighed, smiling. "But they simply aren't as good. They can't compare to arrows crafted by tiny hands."  
  
He glanced at me again, timidly. He looked almost like he did before the final room of the temple.  
  
A faint redness dusted his face as he held out his hand to me.  
"Shall we be going?"  
  
  
~-~-~  
  
We passed out of the trees surrounding the lake, an even more astounding sight meeting my eyes. Green, as far as I could see. A grassy field stretched on and on, hills rising here and there.  
Again, I had to snap myself back to reality. It was a lot to take in for me, though I'll just have to get used to it.  
  
Link pulled out his ocarina again, and played a soft, happy melody.  
  
A few minutes later, a horse galloped up to us, coming to a rough halt.  
It whined and snorted at me, clearly freaking out.  
  
Link went to calm her, though I stepped out ahead of him, cautiously. I held my hand out to the horse, and she slowly sniffed it, before huffing and rubbing her head against my hand.  
I smiled weakly, petting her, to the surprise of Link.  
  
"What a surprise. A good one, but."  
I turned.  
"Oh, well," he chuckled. "She really doesn't like anyone other than me, or the ranch girl who raised her."  
  
I hummed, looking back to the tall mare as Link swung himself over her back.  
  
He held out his hand, a smile on his face as the sun beamed down around us.  
  
I timidly reached out and took his hand, copying his actions. Though, his iron grip practically lifted me onto her.  
  
Behind him, we sat so close our bodies touched. Something about it made me jittery, and I subconsciously tried to make space.  
  
Link cleared his throat, and I noticed he was blushing mildly.  
"You'll, ah... want to hold onto me."  
  
I felt my own face heat, but I followed his request. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his torso, not sure where to.. what was...  
  
"It's fine..." he mumbled.  
  
I chuckled breathlessly, making his hair dance in a breeze from my mouth.  
I inhaled, getting scents of him. Metal, blood.  
  
But under it all, a soft scent, like a forest musk.  
  
Really, it made me want to bury my head in his neck.  
  
"Well... hold on!"  
  
He whipped the reins, and took off in a sprint opposite from where we came.  
I jumped, clutching him tighter, meeting the request of my previous wishes.  
I felt his neck heat, and he laughed nervously.  
  
"You... okay?"  
"I think so."  
  
He laughed, then.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The speed and roughness of riding a horse eventually became something I was used to in the hours it took us to reach Kokiri forest. In that time I'd eventually loosened my death grip on Link and instead relaxed against him as he explained to me the situation we were in, and really answered anything else I didn't know about myself or the world around me to the best of his abilities.  
  
Like how we were Hylians, and how the King of Thieves was an evil ruler hell bent on destroying this kingdom and gaining the entire Triforce for himself.  
  
And Link was going to be the one to put an end to it all, and save the people.  
  
I'll have to admit, I thought it all sounded a bit ludicrous; how can one man take on such a monumental task?  
  
But, seeing the work he's already done in and around the land, and hearing what he'd said, it became more and more believable.  
  
More importantly, it wasn't just _one_ man now. It was two.  
  
I'd already committed to doing whatever it took to protect him; just as it was his duty to save Hyrule, it was my holy duty to protect him.  
  
But it wasn't _just_ because of it being my destiny, in a sense; I _wanted_ to. I wanted it so bad. And if I ever had to take a blade for him, I knew I'd do it in a heart beat.  
  
But _why_? What compels me to take a blade for this man? A man I met only, well, almost, yesterday?  
  
In a sense I felt as if I'd known him for much longer than the time we've physically been together. I think back to the darkness, and how long I spent there. A part of me told me he was always there with me, and I just never knew it. Was that true? Or am I imagining things?  
  
I sighed, though I couldn't clear my head of this perplexing situation.  
  
That's another thing; why in the _hell_ does he even trust me?  
  
I mean, now it's different. I'm blessed with the same type of power as he; which immediately made a weary _fairie_ trust me. But when we first met, I was nothing. I was a _threat_ , actually, an obstacle for him to overcome.  
  
I was supposed to kill him. He was supposed to kill me.  
  
Yet here we are, on a horse together, talking as if we've known each other since birth.  
  
_Why?_  
_Why_ are we so drawn to each other?  
  
_'Why is the closeness of our proximity something that fills me with joy?'  
  
_ "Dark."  
  
Yes, it is getting quite dark outside.  
  
" _Dark._ "  
  
That's my name, isn't it?  
  
_"Dark!"_  
  
I snapped up, after realizing it was Link trying to get my attention.  
  
"We're here," he sighed. "the Lost Woods."  
  
  
Looking out ahead of us was a great expanse of trees that got deeper and denser the more you continued on. The sky really _had_ grown dark, and little tiny stars not only dotted it, but the air around us as well. Stars in the air?  
  
A little star flew up to my face, landing on my nose.  
  
Cross-eyed, I peered at it and realized it wasn't a star at all.  
  
"What are these?" I asked, softly.  
  
Link laughed quietly, swatting it away. I watched it as it flew off and joined some others.  
  
"Lightning bugs. Or, as I've hear people in town call them, fireflies."  
He looked around, their little lights playing around in his eyes.  
  
"You can find them everywhere, really; but never can you spy as many of them at once anywhere else but here."  
  
He dismounted Epona, extending a hand to me as I followed suit.  
  
He let out a troubled sigh.  
  
"Seems like night has fallen, huh..."  
  
He turned to me, still peering at the forest ahead.  
  
"We'll go in the morn; raised as a Kokiri or not, it's still dangerous for anyone but _true_ Kokiri to enter the woods at night."  
  
He unstrapped a large bundle of fabric from Epona's flank.  
  
"For now," he smiled, tossing it to me, who fumbled and nearly dropped it. "We set up camp."  
  
He walked away then, searching around for something. I watched him for a moment, before he walked over to a tree with low-hanging branches, drew his sword, and struck down hard twice into one of them, eventually breaking it off.  
  
I turned away, dropping to my knees as I untied the bundle. Realizing it was just a bedroll, I  picked a spot where the grass wasn't so tall and spread it out, sitting down and resting my head in my arms propped upon knees, watching Epona graze idly.  
  
Hearing footsteps, I glanced over to see Link approaching, the branch in his arms now in two thick logs.  
  
He dropped them down a ways away from me, then returned to a bag on Epona's saddle.  
  
I watched him silently, contentedly, as he grabbed some dry grasses from around us and struck two stones together, their sparks eventually lighting the grasses ablaze and spreading to the wood. Soon, I could feel the fire's heat overtake the chilling night air and it's warmth spread a soft glow to the area.  
  
He then joined me, falling back into the blankets with an exasperated sigh.  
  
We stayed in comfortable silence for a while, before Link quietly spoke.  
  
"Ah, by the way..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I only have this one bedroll, so..."  
  
I lazily glanced down to him, his head turned from me. Even in the glow of the fire, I saw his cheeks were flushed.  
  
"You're fine with that, right?"  
  
I stared at him for a moment, before his eyes finally dared to look at me.  
  
Then, I laughed.  
  
He seemed even more embarrassed then, sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"What?" he asked, eyes darting around nervously.  
  
"Nay, I'm going to go screaming away at the thought." I chuckled, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Well, I just figured I'd bring it up." he huffed, flopping back down, still blushing.  
  
I scoffed, turning my head to him.  
  
"Do _you_ have an issue with it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You seem like you do."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"I think you're a liar."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, right now, anyway."  
  
I laughed, his embarrassed face mingling with an irritated one.  
  
He abruptly stood, walking over to the bag he'd left near the fire after mumbling something under his breath.  
  
I watched as he pulled out two apples, firelight gleaming off of their shiny skin.  
  
He tossed one to me abruptly, though I caught it with ease and smirked at him.  
  
He returned to sit next to me, staring off away from me and even the fire.  
  
We ate in silence, though could tell he was brooding. I simply found the situation entertaining.  
  
After a while, he and I flung the cores off into the distance somewhere. As I did so, I turned to him, he now sitting as I was earlier, staring into the fire.  
  
"Are you _sure_ you're-"  
"Drop it." he mumbled, eyes half closed in irritation.  
  
He moved, abruptly pulling off his tunic and flinging it aside with a flick of his wrist to where his sword and shield rested, resuming his position.  
  
I felt my eyes addressing this new sight; as as they did, I felt myself having to avert my gaze.  
  
Though, I was finding that task impossible, and suddenly felt way too hot.  
It was almost like I was being pulled to him, and I had to resist the urge to _get_ closer to him, whatever the reason. It was nearly the same longing I had back in the temple; to reach out, draw him nearer.  
  
I grabbed the back of my tunic and undershirt, pulling both of them off at once, unable to fight the heat any more.  
  
I leased back on my hands,looking up towards the moon, trying to look at it instead of him.  
  
Eventually though, I couldn't be satisfied with the sight of the pretty moon, and had to look back over to him.  
  
Though, when I did, I found _him_ staring at _me_.  
Back was the blaze on his face, his intense stare going back and forth from my chest to my face. His eyes widened at bit when our eyes met, and he turned back to his staring contest with the fire.  
  
  
"What?" I asked, softly.  
  
"Nothing." he muttered, face turning redder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." he retorted, closing his eyes.  
  
"Again, I find you a liar."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Quietly, I snuck up close to him, inches from his face. I felt myself giving into the pull, though, it only made it stronger.  
  
He didn't even open his eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" he mumbled, his face still just as red.  
  
I stayed silent for a bit, and he opened his eyes.  
  
Eventually, though, I couldn't stand how being that close to him made me feel, and pulled back, dramatically.  
  
"No, it's nothing...!" I said, exaggerated.  
  
"I think you're a liar." he smirked, mimicking me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Playing games, are we?"

  
"If you get to act like a child, so do I."  
  
"I'm not acting like a child."  
  
He scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Mmmn, I see."  
  
Irritation sparked in me, though seeing that smirk on his face, after  _he_ started this, made me want to wipe it of of his face. Though, I couldn't find a retort. Instead, I decided to give in to the urge I've been fighting all night.  
  
I felt a frown pull at my face, my voice deepened.  
  
"Would a child do  _this?_ "  
  
He looked to me, a bit surprised. Before he could open his mouth, I covered it with my own.  
  
A surprised gasp left his lips, though it was swallowed by mine.  
I watched his closed eyes, my own heavily lidded as I stared at him.  
  
He was tense, though the longer we stayed like that, he slowly relaxed.  
  
I felt him press back against my lips, for one sweet, satisfactory moment.  
  
But it was only a moment, before he must have fully understood what just happened and jumped back, clutching the fabric of his shirt over his heart.  
  
We just stared at each over, he wearing a look of confusion and surprise, while I just slowly smirked.  
His hand slowly trailed to his lips, lightly grazing them as his brows began to knit together.  
  
"Dark..." he muttered, his voice a harsh whisper.  
  
"Mn?"  
  
"Do you even comprehend what you just did?"  
  
My smirk disappeared, not the reaction I was expecting.  
  
I searched his eyes, confused, shocked... even a small smile?  
  
He wasn't angry. Or is he?  
  
_'The calm before the storm?'_ I thought, a laugh echoing in my mind, though I really probably shouldn't find this funny.  
  
"Well, you're correct." he muttered, dropping his hand. "That's something a child would never do."  
  
He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as his face relaxed.  
  
"And I would  _vastly_ prefer you  _never_ doing that again."  
  
I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, blood running cold.  
  
_'Nope, he's mad.'_   
  
My heart was racing; and, believed myself to be embarrassed.  
  
Embarrassed, or something else?  
  
He continued to firmly look at me, awaiting a response.  
  
My mind raced with many different possibilities from angering him.  
The biggest one, that kept returning, was that he would eventually just leave me.  
  
Leave me all alone, to myself, the darkness.  
  
_'No,'  
  
'No  
  
No  
  
No!'_   
  
My face contorted; my eyes stung.  
  
I watched his expression soften before returning to confusion, watching my every move.  
  
Before I even realized what emotion I was feeling, I felt something slide down my cheek.  
  
_'.. What?'  
  
_ I reached up and quickly felt my cheek, examining my hand, confused.  
  
I felt it happen again, and again, as I looked up to Link, scared and wanting an explanation.  
  
_'I highly doubt he's in any mood to give me one, now.'  
  
'And whose fault is that?'  
  
'Mine.'_   
  
I saw him staring at me, wide eyed, lips parted.  
  
_'I...'  
  
'I'm... sorry?'_   
  
  
His brow furrows again, though he seemed even more surprised.  
  
But then, he did something rather unexpected.  
  
He leaned back into me, and pressed his lips to mine once more.  
  
This time, it was I who was surprised.  
  
He pulled back quickly though, a soft sound echoing in my ears.  
  
"It's fine, don't..."  
  
He looked a bit lost, as if he didn't know what to do.  
  
"It's.. fine, so don't cry anymore, okay?"  
  
He smiled a little, though he still searched my eyes to see if anything had changed.  
  
I was silent for a good few moments, before I whispered a quiet question.  
  
".. is that what this is?"  
  
He looked entirely shocked.  
  
"You don't..."  
  
"That is this emotion?" I asked again, voice slightly louder.  
  
He let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Yes, Dark, you're crying."  
  
I felt the pain of it fade a bit, though now I really  _did_ feel embarrassed, for whatever reason.  
  
I sniffed.  
"Oh."  
  
We were silent for far too long, just staring at the tears in my hands.  
  
He suddenly groaned, ruffling his hair.  
  
I looked up, surprised.  
  
"Let's not think about it, okay?" he asked, though it sounded almost as if he were telling  _himself_ that, rather than me.  
  
His face softened into a smile, making my face return it.  
  
"Let's just get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Mmn."  
  
~-~  
Settled into the blankets, backs together, I stared into the fire.  
  
My mind was replayed everything that just happened, and the more I thought about it, the more two emotions rose in response.  
  
A warm, happy one, and then, a sharp, painful one.  
  
I sighed, closing my eyes.  
  
I don't understand emotions...  
  
I felt Link shiver behind me, though I knew he'd fallen asleep a while ago.  
  
He shifted behind me, and I felt myself blush for unknown reasons as I felt his arm fall over me, and hug his body to mine.  
  
_**-end chapter** **-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhrrrggg, _finally._ This took me forever to get out, I know. I absolutely have not been able to concentrate, and re-writing this chapter was hell. It was so _boring-_ and I kept getting distracted. I really am not nearly as proud of this one as I am the rest, but whatever. It's _done._
> 
> ヽ(　￣д￣)ノ


	8. Love, maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 was originally much longer- and included three main segments. This version only has one- and chapter 9 will pick up the other two, effectively pushing all of next chapters back by one. Not a big deal for readers, but it makes it a little harder for me. Oh well. It's my issue, haha!

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was still very much asleep; as well as everything else.  
  
The surrounding area was much darker now, the fire reduced to a few smoldering pits within the wood and ashes around it.  
  
Sighing, I rolled over, my head meeting someone's chest as I felt an arm weigh even heavier over me.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin and panicked, before my mind quickly reminded me it was only Link.  
  
Link.  
  
 _'Shit.'_  
  
The numbness from my thoughts that sleep had provided to me quickly was erased by an onslaught of nervous and angry emotions.  
  
Nervous, because we hadn't fallen asleep like this, and if he were to wake up right now I'd have no idea how he nor I would react.  
  
Anger, because of the actions that lead up to this.  
  
  
Though, I would be telling a lie if I said that I wasn't enjoying the outcome, at least for now.   
I felt myself blush at that thought, because I really _was_ happy like this. I was happy when we were squished into that saddle.  
  
I was...  
  
  
What _was_ that feeling, anyways? When I...  
  
  
I kissed him.  
  
It finally hit me, what it was that I did. It wasn't as if he had to explain it to me; I knew what a kiss was. But it was almost like it didn't register until now; _I kissed him._  
  
  
Of _course_ he reacted like that! He's a man!  
  
  
…  
  
Though, so am I. And he kissed me back.  
  
I felt my face heat even more, and I buried my face in the fabric of his undershirt, nearly shivering from his scent.  
  
Thinking on it, I don't know why the fact we're two men matters.  
I really didn't. Where did that concept come from?  
  
I realized that a lot of my understanding from the world comes from absolutely no where.  
  
  
 _'Is it... from Link?'_  
  
I'd pondered the fact that I'd viewed what had become clear to me were his memories; and it seemed pretty reasonable that a lot of my logic must stem from him as well.  
  
So, he's not okay with that?  
  
Why?  
  
I sighed, confused.  
  
 _'Well, whatever. Even if he wouldn't have enjoyed this, I might as well.'_  
  
At that, I relaxed, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
The sounds of his deep, relaxed breathing was lulling me to sleep, and I nearly _did_ fall into sleep again, if it weren't for an attack on my shoulder by one of those stupid bugs.  
  
It's light was blaring in the darkness against my eyelids, and was a rather heavy weight on my shoulder.  
  
I shook slightly, trying to get it away.  
  
It did lift up for a moment, then settled back down again, and must have been trying to crawl to my face.  
  
  
 _'Damnable bug!'_  
  
I shook harder, and I heard Link make a soft noise.  
  
But then, I nearly jumped from my skin for the second time tonight.  
  
"Dark Link! Stop that! You'll wake him!" I heard, a harsh whisper in the night air.  
  
I opened my eyes, glaring at the little blue faerie that stood on my shoulder.  
  
Her face was a mixture of annoyance and worry as she flicked her gaze between he and I, waiting for a response.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" I asked, louder than I'd planned it.  
  
She huffed, keeping an eye on Link.  
"Shh!"  
  
She then shook her head, the braid near her groin swishing from the harsh motion.  
  
"Be quiet, and follow me," she whispered. "Carefully!"  
  
  
She then flew off into the distance to a lonely little tree with droopy branches and leaves.  
  
I sighed, frustrated. Can I not sleep?  
  
Though, curiosity got the better of me and I gently laid Link's arm where I had been as I rose up and away from him, pulling the blanket up after he shivered from loosing my warmth.  
  
His brows furrowed, and I thought I'd woken him, but he only sighed and slept deeply once again.  
  
 _'A light sleeper?'_  
  
Wasn't unthinkable, considering his lifestyle. You'd have to be.  
  
That saddened me, though I pulled on my undershirt to protect me from the cool night air and stalked over to the droopy tree.  
  
I saw a soft blue light from the depths of the leaves, and parted them, stepping inside.   
Underneath the leaves, it was like a small dome inside, the branches arcing in nearly the same directions in a big circle.  
  
Awed, I looked around.  
  
"It's called a weeping willow."  
  
Navi's voice brought me back down to earth, and I immediately glared up to her.  
  
"That's _great_."   
She sighed.   
"No, really." I muttered, loosing my sarcasm, though it picked right back up after that. "Is _this_ why you woke me up?"  
  
She shook her head, though fell silent. She had a troubled expression, as if she'd been thinking about something a little too much.  
  
She sat down then onto the small branch she stood on, eye level with me. She nervously stoked her braid, her troubled expression remaining.  
  
We stood there for quite a while, and I became increasingly frustrated.  
  
The wind played with the leaves of the tree, sending a soft rattling-hissing sound in the otherwise dead silent air. I shivered.  
  
"Are you just going to sit pretty or are you going to tell me why you drug me out to this tree in the cold?"   
  
She huffed then, though her face was nervous and frustrated.  
  
"No, I..." she looked to me. "I just don't know how to say this."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"It isn't that easy, Dark Link!"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Just _say_ it. I have no problems. And stop calling me that- I told you, it's _Dark_."  
  
"Alright _Dark,_ mayhap it's easy for _you_ to be a babbling brook, but not I, nor Link!"  
  
I scoffed.  
  
"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"  
  
She wrung her hands, her wings fluttered.  
  
"It means what I've already said; I don't know how to talk about this. Especially with a stranger.."  
  
My brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"About _what!"_  
  
"About what you two did!"  
  
My eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Oh, what, you gonna lecture me? I already feel bad enough, trust me, there's no need."  
  
She seemed a bit surprised, then, and shut her mouth from a retort.  
  
"Why?" she asked, softly.  
I was in no mood for her bipolar sympathy.  
  
"Well, if you know so much about emotions, you should tell _me_!"  
  
Her face twisted then, but she continued on.  
  
"Wha-... Do you truly not understand emotion?"  
  
I glared at her, feeling embarrassed. Embarrassed that I couldn't grasp something so simple as emotion.  
  
"No." I muttered, feeling my face heat. "Rather, I don't have a very good grasp on it. I only understand a few things."  
  
She gave me a look of sympathy.  
  
I was completely irritated by this point, and thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Save your sympathy," I muttered, turning to leave. "I don't want it."  
  
"Dark, wait, please.."  
  
I turned, simply looking at her with what I meant as a glare, though I know it was a mixture of sadness and exhaustion.  
  
"I.. I'm not _mad_ or anything. I-I want to help."  
  
"Help with _what?_ " I asked, genuinely confused.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Ah, well.. with, um.."  
  
Again, curiosity pushed aside exhaustion, and I returned my attention to her.  
  
"Well, with this budding emotion I sense from Link."  
  
Again, I felt a little shocked.  
  
"That you..?"  
  
"Oh, ah," she chuckled, waving her hand. "It's a fey thing. Whomever we're connected to, we can sense their emotions. Well, mostly. Sometimes they make it _difficult_."  
  
"Like right _now_." she grumbled under her breath, her face glaring in the direction of Link.  
  
And then, she exploded with emotion.  
  
"And he's doing it on purpose, too!" she exclaimed, standing up in a flutter of faerie dust. "He's blocking me out! He doesn't _want_ me to know something!"  
  
Her hand was on her hip, the other one pointing furiously.  
  
"Ever since the temple!"  
  
Her finger began to accuse _me,_ then.  
  
"Something about you is making him hide his emotions from me! And now that you two did _that_.." she trailed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Though..." she sighed then, loosing vigor. "He's... unsure, I guess."  
  
She looked at me then, a huge look of sympathy on her face.  
  
I guess she was expecting some sort of reaction out of me other than the utterly confused look that I was giving her.  
  
"What in the _hell_ are you talking about?" I exclaimed, laughing breathlessly.  
  
She stared at me for a few moments, before her face lit up in a huge blush.  
  
"O-Oh, I-"  
  
She glanced around, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"I-I thought that you-"  
"That I _what?_ " I asked, seriously confused.  
Is she talking about _my_ emotions, now?   
  
"That you are... _were_..."  
  
I looked, expectantly.  
  
She closed her eyes, her wings fluttering nervously.  
  
"Well," she exclamed, opening her eyes.  
  
"That-That you were in love with him or something!" she sputtered, turning her back to me.  
  
  
  
…  
  
In love?  
  
With..  
  
Link?  
  
I'll have to admit, I nearly laughed.  
  
But something stopped me from laughing.  
  
The heat that lit up my face, my entire body.  
  
And that same feeling returning from when I kissed him, making my heart skip around like a captive bird.  
  
  
  
She turned around then, expecting to find me furious, or laughing, probably.  
I instead stood there like a scared deer, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.  
  
I finally exhaled, closing my eyes and placing a hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my self.  
  
When I finally looked up, I saw Navi with her hands pressed to her face, eyes wide.  
  
"So I _was_ right!" she whispered, excitedly.  
  
  
Love?  
  
Is that what this is?  
  
No.  
  
"I.."  
  
I mumbled.  
  
"I don't know..what..."  
  
I looked up to her, my face clouded in confusion.  
  
Her expression dulled.  
  
  
"I don't know what love is."  
  
She gasped, shocked.  
  
"What it means, or-" she stammered.  
  
"Is that what this feeling is?"  
I interrupted, dead serious.  
  
If this is love, it _is_ serious.  
Even I know that.  
  
  
I might not understand these happy emotions;  
  
All I've known is sadness, loneliness.  
  
But even _I_ had a tiny _glimmer_ of what love meant.  
And the thought of me being capable of such a thing...  
  
I felt a tear fall down my face for the second time tonight.  
  
Navi sighed, her face mother-like.  
  
She flew to me, a tiny hand wiping it away.  
  
"You really are an emotional wreck, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"This isn't something to cry about."  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't think I could..."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know, I just.."  
"You're just as human as he is."  
  
"You're just as _alive_ as he is."  
  
She sighed, placing one hand on her bicep.  
  
"And I do apologize for treating you as a monster."  
I shook my head.  
"No, it's.. fine."  
I said, smiling a little. My heart was still going nuts.  
  
"So, I'm in love, then?" I asked.  
  
She laughed.  
"Well, it certainly seems like it. I can't tell you that, though."  
I looked up to her, confused.  
  
She placed two tiny hands on both of my cheeks.  
  
"It seems like it. But you have to decide that for _yourself_. _I_ can't tell you to be in love, the sages can't, the goddesses themselves can't. _Link_ can't."  
She smiled a little.  
"Isn't that why you kissed him?"  
  
I sighed.  
"I actually don't really know why I did that. But I mean,"  
I shrugged.  
"Probably. I just.. couldn't stay away. I just felt like I _had_ to. Just like I felt the need to reach out to him in the temple. Just like I felt like... well, I don't know _what_ I felt, but I knew it wasn't to fight."  
  
She sighed, letting one hand drop.  
  
"I really do believe you. I really do believe you're in love with him. In such a short time, as well..." she giggled.  
  
"Your soul is pure, new. That's why."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"I'm older than him, though."  
  
Her brows furrowed.  
  
"I.." I struggled with my words. "I drifted in darkness for a _long, long_ time. And now that I have a better grasp on it, I believe I'm older than him, though. So I'm not sure that it's because my soul is pure or whatever," I laughed. "But rather, I'm ignorant. I don't know how the world works. I don't know how _people_ work," I sighed, glancing away to the dying fire.  
  
I shook my head.  
"But enough about me."  
She looked surprised, but returned to listening.  
"You said... you could sense his feelings?"  
  
Now that I realized it was love, every part of me wanted it requited. It was silly; how quickly my thoughts could change. Am I really that ignorant? That naïve?  
  
She sighed, frustrated once more.  
"Yes, but he's blocking me out. He doesn't want me to know something. Or, know how he's feeling at least."  
  
She looked to me with a smile.  
  
"That's why I say this isn't all for naught."  
  
I opened my mouth, but shut it, looking away.  
"What?" she asked.  
  
I groaned, trying to phrase this right.  
"I.. think I get a lot of my logic and understanding of things _from_ him- I actually think he.."  
I shook my head.   
That isn't important right now.  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking about it a while ago, and I got the notion of something like, 'Well, of course he acted like that, we're men!' or something.." I shook my head.  
  
Her expression darkened.  
  
"But, I don't get it." I said, looking at her with a child's innocence. "Why does that matter?"  
  
I don't think I've ever seen an expression like the one on her face then.  
Sad, mostly. Anger, sympathy. Hope.  
  
"Well, you see... Hylians... unlike us fey, two men..."  
she mumbled, unsure.  
  
"It's.. taboo."  
  
I was shocked, really.  
"W _hy?_ " I asked, dumbfounded.  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
I shook my head.  
"I though he was raised as a Kokiri? Why would the ways of Hylians matter to him?"  
  
She laughed.  
"Well, children don't exactly worry about stuff like that, do they?"  
I scoffed, smirking.  
"And he _is_ a Hylian- he's slowly taken on their beliefs, their ways. It's probably just his way of accepting it."  
  
She shook her head, then.  
  
"But he... he himself questions it. I know he does. He acts as if he accepts all of their ways, but he questions everything. He doesn't blindly follow _anything_."  
  
I smiled then, fondly.  
  
I parted the leaves, looking over to him, his light hair gleaming slightly in the moonlight.  
  
"Go. Think on this. I can't promise anything, but..."  
  
"I've got a chance." I finished, walking away.  
  
 _ **-end chapter-**_


	9. Lost and Found

I returned to Link, carefully sitting down next to him.  
  
I just... stared at him for a while. The man I was supposedly in love with.  
  
  
But am I really?  
  
Is that really what this is?  
  
I sighed.  
  
I have no idea. In a way, I wished it wasn't. Link doesn't need that burden- neither do I.  
  
But then again, that feeling is the driving force behind me even _being_ here, so who's to say it would even _be_ a burden?  
  
I was just stressing myself out.  
  
_'We'll just.. go with it.'  
  
_ I was staring at the sky, watching the clouds float past the full moon.  
I heard stirring beside me.  
  
I quickly shot my gaze to Link, who had awoken and propped himself on his elbow.  
  
"Ah, you're..."  
"Why are you awake?"  
  
Though he asked me, it sounded like he was asking himself. He also sounded like he was still asleep, making me chuckle.  
  
"No reason. Just go back to sleep."  
  
He looked up at me, eyes heavily lidded.  
  
They weren't all bright and curious, like they had been. They were glossed in sleep, and unfocused.  
  
_'Is he even awake?'_  
  
  
He then laid back down, still looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, quietly. His stare was beginning to make me blush, and due to my previous conversation, every feeling like that was so heightened it was ridiculous.  
  
A warm hand slowly reached out, and slapped my arm so lightly I nearly laughed.  
But I didn't. Instead, I laid down next to him, watching his every move.  
  
_'There's no way he's actually_ fully _awake.'  
  
_ Fueling the fire on my face, and making my emotions run crazy, he then wormed his way into my arms, sighing contentedly once he made himself comfortable.  
  
_'...What?'  
  
'There's no way he's _ actually _doing this, no way.'_  
  
My heart was going crazy, and my hands shook as I wrapped my arm around him, burying my face in his hair.  
  
_'Just.. go back to sleep.'_  
  
Link already was, if he'd even been awake.  
I felt his hot breath on my chest as he took deep breaths, sleeping rather soundly compared to earlier.  
  
I shakily pet his hair, soft and somehow clean. Perhaps all of the lake water?  
Yeah, I myself am rather clean...  
  
I told my brain to shut up, and instead relaxed in his embrace.  


* * *

  
The next time I opened my eyes, I nearly had to close them right back, for the sun was fully awake over head; and much brighter than I'd like it to be right now.  
  
Truthfully, I just wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
Stirring in my arms made me remember just the position I was in.  
  
_'Shiiiit.'  
  
_ I closed my eyes again, not really sure how to react.  
  
Though, I slowly opened them as Link sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
I noticed one hand was still on my chest, clutching a fistful of my shirt.  
  
Seeing him, sleepy eyed and calm, well...  
  
All of last nights emotions returned, ten fold.  
  
But, I think he must have realized how he'd just been sleeping, as his eyes slowly went wide.  
  
He jumped back, then looked to his hand, releasing the wrinkled cloth.  
  
I slowly smiled, rolling on my back and stretching.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Don't 'hey,' me!" he exclaimed, though his voice was soft. "Why were we..."  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I got up in the middle of the night, and when I laid back down, you were awake and cuddled up to me like that."  
I shrugged, laughing.  
"I didn't mind."  
  
The word "cuddled" sent his face ablaze.  
"Yeah, well, I do! Sorry, I guess. And what do you mean, I was awake?" he asked. "I didn't wake up once."  
I rolled my eyes to him, keeping sarcastically calm, though on the inside I was screaming.  
  
"Well, you certainly seemed awake. Staring at me doe-eyed, and weakly slapping me in an attempt to get me to lay down." I chuckled, peeping one eye at him, the other closed.  
  
His face was entirely red, and he seemed like he was trying to calm himself down.  
  
"I don't know why you're so worked up. It's nothing. If anything, it helped us stay warm." I shrugged.  
  
He seemed to take deep breaths, and nodded, like he was trying to reassure himself with my words. Although, I really _was_ viewing it in a different light.  
  
"Yeah. S-Sure."  
  
Did he seriously just _stutter?_  
  
I _did_ laugh, then.  
  
"What?" he muttered, though I knew he knew what I was laughing about.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
I sat up, stretching again.  
His eyes were on me. I could feel him.  
  
He stood though, walked over to his gear and put on his tunic and belts. I reached over to mine and did the same, and then I saw a little blue light floating to us.  
  
She winked at me, and I returned her gesture with a smirk as she continued to fly on to Link.  
  
"I fare you slept well?" she asked, as if it were the most normal thing.  
  
Link only curtly nodded.  
  
"You surely seemed calm and comfortable." she prodded, a strangely sick-sweet smile on her face I wouldn't have thought her capable of.  
  
_'Maybe she's not so goody-goody after all.'_  
  
I smirked, huffing at Link's reaction, which was to simply not say anything at all.  
I couldn't help but laugh, causing Link to slap me with _much_ more force than he had last night.  


* * *

  
  
  
We had been tramping around in this forsaken forest for a better part of an hour, and I was beginning to get a little more than irritated.  
  
"I thought you knew where you were going?" I asked, glancing around me.  
  
I'd felt eyes on us for the past bit, though if Link felt them, he didn't show it.  
  
He chuckled, adjusting Epona's reigns in his hand as he walked beside her.  
  
"I _do_ , Dark. It takes a while."  
"We're going in circles, Link."  
"It looks like it, yes."  
"You just said you knew where you were going!"  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh.  
"That's the _point_ , Dark. That's how the forest protects itself. Trust me, even if I haven't been here in a while, I know where I'm going. Besides, if _I_ wasn't sure, Navi would've lead us."  
  
She only nodded to me, resuming her stance on Link's shoulder.  
  
I let out a sigh of frustration, kicking a rock.  
"You're much too impatient for your own good." he chuckled.  
I only responded by glaring holes in his back.  
  
_'For someone I'm supposedly in love with, it doesn't take much from him to irritate the shit out of me.'  
  
_ Though, I didn't know if it was _he_ who was provoking my irritation, or if it was my nagging feeling we were being followed.  
  
We continued on for quite a while in silence, then, before that feeling of eyes staring at me was about to drive me insane.  
"Link, do you _not_ sense that?" I asked, looking around like a lunatic.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
He halted Epona, turning to face me.  
"Eyes. I've felt like we're being watched and have for a while now. You seriously don't get that?"  
  
He shook his head, but took my senses to heart, carefully scouting out the area.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'm fairly certain I'm probably the only Hylian who knows how to get through here, so unless someone's followed us from the beginning, it's probably nothing more than a Deku Scrub or some other forest something."  
  
I sighed, hoping he was right.  
"I don't know, it's not like... monster feeling, you know? It's like..."  
  
"Like a presence you haven't felt in forever." Navi whispered then, taking both of us by surprise.  
Link was on high alert, now.  
  
I reached back to draw blade, but Navi held up a tiny hand.  
"No, it's... not _real_ danger, I suppose."  
  
After she said that, a soft giggle echoed around us.  
  
Link and I both looked around, prepared.  
"What is it, then?" I asked, irritated. I'd had my fill of this damned forest.  
  
"Oh, Great Mother..." she whined, rubbing her face.  
  
"Navi, what-"  
  
" _Hello, sister!"_  
  
The voice reverberated throughout the trees, a strange contrast to ours, especially Navi's.  
  
A laugh echoed out soon after, and I realized why it sounded so strange next to Navi.  
  
Navi's voice was like hearing bells tolling- this was like a string instrument.  
  
I looked to the left, where Link was focusing, and noticed a faint red ball of light, gradually coming closer.  
  
It finally hit me that we were dealing with a faerie.  
  
It gradually found it's way into the small circle of trees where we stood, allowing me to see the little figure inside the light.  
  
Well, it was a girl, anyway.  
  
She looked eerily similar to Navi, but much... more mature.  
Where as Navi had a tomboy's body, this fey had the figure of a woman.  
  
Her skin was pale, too pale, like mine.  
Her wings weren't the bubbly, flower-like of Navi, or even like what I'd seen on the pink healing fey.  
  
They were pointed, almost sharp looking- and tattered. Almost like strips of torn cloth made to form wings, and they fluttered as such, as well.  
  
Her womanly figure and tattered wings weren't the only surprising things, either.  
  
Her pitch black hair was the total opposite of Navi's honey blonde, and instead of curling and waving in a mildly frizzy bunch, it hung slick and pin-straight down far past her feet, forming a braid around the end of her body. It waved and curled around her body, as if it were sentient, her braid.  
  
One thick lock of hair swept down between her alarmingly red eyes, not even partially covering her nude body, again a contrast to the little blue faerie I'd grown accustomed to seeing.  
  
She was her polar opposite, and yet her twin.  
  
Just like... Link and I.  
  
She glided over to Navi gracefully, the long braid unwinding and floating towards her. It softly wound around one of her legs, no longer standing on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, my little doe, are you not overjoyed? Your sister has returned!" she mused, her voice deep for a girl of her stature, especially for a fey. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Not long enough." Navi replied, her usually kind tone hard as stone, similar in regards to Link.  
  
She returned the stern glare she was receiving from her "sister" with a wry smile.  
  
Link and I only gaped at each other, utterly lost.  
  
"Ah! Dear sister, are you not going to introduce me to Hyrule's hero?"  
  
She feigned shock, placing her tiny hand on a not-as-tiny bust. Her braid unwound from Navi's leg as she glided over in front of Link's face, finding it's way to his cheek.  
  
"Don't even think about touching him!" Navi yelled, her voice high and angry.  
  
She reached out, yanking the braid away from Link.  
  
The other girl screamed faintly, and the braid recoiled around her body like a hit animal.  
  
She quickly returned to Navi, and a hand flew across her face.  
  
My eyes widened in surprise, though Navi didn't retaliate, her head remaining turned away from me.  
  
"You'd better watch yourself. Do I need to remind you of who I am, little one?"  
  
I'd had enough, really- this was just fueling my irritation, and putting us behind. I was sick of being in this forest, and though her voice wasn't _nearly_ as annoying a Navi's, I was sick of hearing it.  
  
" _She_ may not need reminding, but I know _I_ certainly would like to know." I glowered, crossing my arms.

Navi's face looked to me in mild shock, though the girl turned to me.  
  
A look of happiness came on her face, and a hint of something else. _  
  
'Insanity, perhaps?'_  
  
Link chuckled, making me look at him suddenly. My view of him was obstructed nearly immediately by the girl, who was rather alluring up close.  
  
The braid placed itself under my chin, tapping it up.  
It was soft, feather light.  
  
"Now, who have we here, Navi? He reminds me of someone, but oh, _whom_?" she mused, quizzically placing a finger to her lips, while her other hand sat on her hip.  
  
"Oh! I've got it!"  
  
A wicked smirk grew on her face, reminding me of myself, actually.  
_  
'She's rather humorous, I'll give her that.'_  
  
A tiny smile twitched at my lips.  
  
"Much darker, though." she mused, her braid feeling my face. I idly pondered for a moment if she was blind.  
  
Her glance moved to Navi, making me dismiss the thought.  
  
"And infinitely more handsome."  
  
Navi growled, her fists balling.  
  
_'Competition, maybe? An insult to Navi?'_  
  
I shook my head, scoffing.  
  
"I'm waiting." I mused, the smile shifting to a smirk.  
  
She laughed, and it reminded me of a string orchestra.  
"Oh, how rude of me. But of course."  
  
She crossed her arms, using her braid to beckon Navi over, who reluctantly complied.  
  
  
"My name is Ilana, Navi's twin sister."  
  
I stared at them in mild shock, though my brain had subconsciously made the connection already. Link, on the other hand, looked entirely shocked.  
  
She wound an arm around Navi's waist, though she wormed out of it immediately.  
"Don't touch me."  
  
She sighed, dramatically.  
"As cold and distant as ever, I see." she mused, closing her eyes.  
  
"You're much to dramatic for your own good, sister." Navi huffed, not giving her the pleasure.  
  
"Am I?" she retorted, another smirk worming onto her features.  
  
Link finally found his voice in this mess.  
"Navi, please. Since when do you have a sibling?"  
  
She struggled with her words for a moment, before answering him.  
"I don't like to talk about her."  
  
Ilana gasped.  
"My heart!"  
  
She spun, her gaze falling on me.  
  
"She and mother hate me so, I really don't know what I did!"  
  
"You know _exactly_ what you did!" Navi retorted, loudly.  
  
Ilana's expression darkened.  
"Am I still unforgiven in _your_ eyes, little doe?"

Navi grew mildly confused, though her hate remained.  
  
"It seems _Mother_ has forgiven me. That's why I'm here, by the by."  
  
She spun back around, making a show of herself.  
  
Navi looked at her in shock.  
"Mother would _never_ !"  
  
Ilana smiled, though her voice was stone cold.  
"Oh, but she would."  
  
She returned to me, then, and pressed her entire body against my face, to my slight horror.  
  
"I'm getting a second chance. If I blow this one, well," she mused, waving her hand. "We won't talk about that."  
  
Link looked to Navi for an explanation, though I knew he and I had _both_ realized what she meant.  
  
"What is she talking about?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Well," Navi sighed, sadly. "It appears the Great Faerie, our mother, has decided for whatever reason that my sister deserved a second chance to be someone's faerie."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"And, since she's _my_ dark twin, she must have found it ironically fitting for her to aid _yours_ ."  
  
Ilana giggled then, taping my nose in response to my shocked face.  
"Precisely! Isn't it wonderful news? I get to finally,"  
  
Her voice deepened suddenly from the gleeful tone, to a dark, deep one, shocking me.  
  
"Spend time with my _big sissy_ again."  
  
_'Well, I would've never guessed that.'_  
  
But.. wait. I.. she's _my_ faerie?  
  
"But, why?" I protested. "Link was raised as a Kokiri, so... but, I'm just-"  
  
She placed a tiny hand to my lips.  
  
"Shh, shh! No rebuttal!"  
  
She glanced over to her sister and Link, who was as confused and shocked as I was.  
  
"From _anyone."  
  
_   
  
  
Ilana and Link both assured me there wasn't much farther to go before we reached Kokiri Forest, though Navi had yet to say much more.  
  
She talked softly with me, apparently having little knowledge of me other than I was her partner. She asked if Link and I were long lost twins, which I quickly shot down, making Link laugh for some reason.  
  
  
I glared at his back briefly, before returning my attention to Ilana.  
I told her all of the events leading up to this point, and she was just as surprised as what _I_ really felt over the whole situation. Retelling it kind of brought it back to light in my mind, making me wonder how it had escalated to this point.  
  
To this point, of me accompanying Link on his quest, me... falling for him, and, the part I keep _forgetting_ about, coming into possession of a previously lost piece of the Triforce.  
Lost, or simply unused?  
  
I sighed. It was making my head hurt to think about it, for some reason. Ilana flicked my temple.  
"Stop it. You're going to give me a headache if you keep feeling like this."  
  
Link glanced quizzically at me, one brow raised in _that_ face.  
  
"It's nothing, just thinking too much."  
  
"Well, we're nearly there, so mayhap you'll find a distraction."  
  
I hummed. For now, I decided to distract myself with pestering Ilana for questions.  
"So, why are you getting a 'second chance?' What does that even mean?"  
She laughed softly.  
"It's unimportant. I myself try to forget, and tend to."  
  
I saw Navi's wings flick in annoyance.  
"I would still like to know." I mumbled, looking up at the sky beginning to break through the treetops, letting small speckles of sunlight fall through.  
"Maybe someday. But not now."  
  
I rolled my eyes to her.  
_'What's she hiding?'_  
  
I only muttered a "whatever," and focused back to where we were going. Soon though, there was a small break in the trees, a soft murmur of happy voices growing louder and louder.  
  
  
_**-end chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only OC in this story, I promise. c:
> 
> I just _really_ wanted to add Ilana. And here she stays!


	10. Let it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this took forEVER to get out, and I apologize! But I'm gonna keep working, and this fanfic WILL be finished. I flippin' promise.

The clearing ahead that parted the sea of green was vast, and if my eyes didn't deceive me, there may have been an even larger part of the small village before us.  
  
It was a sight to behold, truly. Who would have ever guessed there to be a self sustaining village deep within the magic encrusted trees of that damned forest?  
  
Not I.  
  
Yet before me it was, filled with houses carved from trees that may have once been giants, a small stream and waterfall cutting the village in half, and as you went up the sloping hill another entrance to a deeper part of the forest was visible, though I nearly prayed we wouldn't be going anywhere near it.  
  
Nearly.  
  
Dirt paths cut through thick, deep green grass, running along to each little house, and even to a strange bridge-like system that connected a few houses.  
  
I watched in awe as I began to see little fey following around children playing in the forest, carefree and unaware of us.  
  
I looked over to Link to find a small smile growing on his face.  
  
"Welcome to Kokiri Forest, Dark."  
  
I let out a breathless laugh, stepping ever closer to him.  
  
"You... were raised here?"  
  
"Mmn." he nodded, smiling broadly as one of the children spotted us.  
  
"Raised as a Kokiri; the eternal children."  
  
I felt my eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Eternal?" I muttered, the word sending a shiver up my spine.  
  
How old were they, then? I pondered idly if perhaps they even thought like old men, but just acted as children.  
  
My thoughts were pushed aside as a little blonde girl ran up to Link, hugging onto his leg.  
  
"You're back!" she chimed, giggling.  
  
Link nodded, looking around.  
  
"Mnn. It's nice to be home, but I'm afraid I can't stay for long."  
  
The little girl pouted, stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" she whined. "You and Saria both!"  
  
She huffed, continuing on.  
  
"Too busy 'saving the world.' What kind of dumb game is that?"  


She pursed her lips, looking up at Link.  
  
_'A dumb game? How ignorant are these children?'_  
  
Or, perhaps that's just it. They _are_ children.  
  
But, Link's patience held true as ever.  
  
"Well, it's a game I'd rather not be playing, but it's the kind where if you forfeit then you're considered the _biggest_ looser. And you'll never hear the end of it, even if you won a million games of tag!" he mused, very seriously, flicking the girl's nose.  
  
"No kiddin'? Wow, sure glad I'm not in it." she sighed, suddenly understanding.  
  
I felt my gut churn in annoyance.  
  
_'I've been around children for less than ten minutes and I already can't stand them.'_  
  
Link straightened, sending a tiny smile at me.  
  
"Oh, wait!" she said, suddenly. "So, if you're not staying, then you must be here for somethin', right?"  
  
Link chuckled softly.  
"Right."  
  
He tugged Epona's reins, and motioned for me to follow.  
  
The little girl skipped along with us as we made our way through the quiet little clearing, the sound of the bubbling waterfall growing louder as we neared.  
  
"What'cha need?" she asked, flashing a grin that missed a single tooth.  
  
"Oh, ah, more arrows."  
  
Her grin dropped.  
  
" _Again?"_ she mused, bending slightly and letting her arms dangle in front of her. "Mido's gonna be _maaad..._ "  
  
She suddenly straightened, placing two tiny hands on her hips.  
"Maybe if you'd be more careful, you wouldn't waste so many!"  
  
Link laughed, though it wasn't cheerful. He tied Epona's reins to a small wooden post near the pond, the chestnut mare happily taking a drink.  
"I am careful, believe me."  
  
As if she suddenly realized my existence, the little girl spun on her heel and pointed an accusing finger in my direction.  
  
"Who's this? And why's he got a faerie?"  
  
I'd nearly forgotten the presence sitting on my shoulder, barely paying attention to the conversations at hand, as was I.  
  
"Oh, yes," Link said softly, turning to me as if he'd forgotten my existence. "This... Is Dark. Dark Link," he corrected. "I've recently met him, deep within the depths of a temple."  
  
I tried to smile at the girl as Link did, but I felt the corners of my mouth turning to a scowl as I tried, so I gave up.  
  
"The Great Faerie sent him his fey only as we arrived here."  
She stared at me in what I assumed awe, before spewing something that made my heart sink in an odd way I was unaccustomed to.  
"Wow, so, you two are like twins, then?"  
  
Link glanced over to me, clearly judging my reaction to that. My memories of last night had far from faded, and the thought of that made me want to puke.  
  
"Ah, no." I said, curtly.  
  
She "oo'ed."  
  
"Your voices even sound the same, though..." she said. She giggled, looking at I, then he. "Your voice is deeper, though."  
  
Link's expression turned slightly sour, and I realized his masculinity must've just taken a hit, causing me to hold back a laugh.  
  
Link shook his head, apparently no longer amused by the interaction as he had been previously, when the jokes were at my expense.  
  
"Yes, but anyway..."  
  
She sighed, looking over at a small group before turning to walk away.  
"Well... see you later!" she called, running off.  
  
Navi and Ilana floated off, Ilana resting on Epona, and Navi enjoying the stream.  
Link then turned to the small building across the pond, motioning for me to follow.  


* * *

The small little building had nothing too shocking within it, just a simple store.  
A small boy stood behind the counter, and he stood on tiptoes, jumping to see who had entered.  
  
_'Could they not find someone more... befitting, to man the counter?'_   
  
He greeted Link with a small smile.  
"Oh, uh, hi!"  
  
His face turned mildly apprehensive as he spied me, and I tried to remain as nonchalant as possible.  
  
"And, ah... comrade!"  
  
Link nodded. "Is... Mido here?"  
  
The little boy's expression sunk, before throwing a thumb behind him.  
"Yeah, in the back.."  
  
He then moved to a small drawer behind him, pulling out small white tufts that he then shoved in his ears. I looked at him oddly, attempting to disregard the strange behavior. Though, it made me curious to know why he'd even done it in the first place.  
  
I followed behind Link to the room behind the counter, standing hidden by his body in the small doorway. Peeping over his shoulder, another of the Kokiri awaited. He worked in silence on a tiny blade, the size of a dagger.  
  
He looked up, locking eyes with Link.  
  
"Ah, great," he mumbled, working ever-so more angrily. "I thought I heard your voice."  
  
Link let out a small, nervous laugh before telling his plight.  
"Yes.. though, it seems every time I return here, it's with a purpose."  
  
He stopped working on the blade, setting it aside with a tiny sigh.  
"What is it _now?_ " he asked, a childish whine in his voice.  
  
"Arrows." Link said plainly. "Enough to fill a large quiver, and a bundle or two more."  
  
I peered at the large quiver on his back, actually noticing it for the first time. I also noticed it was completely empty.  
_'I didn't know he had a bow...'_   
  
  
I watched as heat took over Mido's face, before he yelled out.  
" _Mika! Mila! Buttface is here again! I need stuff for arrows!"_   
  
I felt a scoff leave my lips at the name Link had received, stepping out a little from behind him as two redheaded girls, identical, came running into the room with supplies, as Mido hastily set to work on it.  
  
"You're a real nuisance, y'know?!" he grumbled, looking up. "If the Great Deku Tree's sprout hadn't told us to help however we could I swear I'd-"  
  
He stopped, spying me.  
"Oh, _great!_ Now there's _two_ of you!"  
  
Link's face hardened a little when he said that, speaking up as I saw tiny sparks fly from chipping flint.  
  
"Not exactly, but, well... I won't be able to leave and go on until you're done with this, so... you know where to find me."  
  
His voice held a hint of annoyance, but mostly sounded apologetic.  
I followed him out, where he let out a sigh and untied Epona from her stake.  
  
The fey trailed behind us as we made our way through the little village.  
  
  
"Well," Link said, approaching a tall house. "This is the only place I've ever actually called home."  
  
I looked up at the tree house, a ladder leading up to a little balcony, a green curtain serving as a door.  
"Small, but home-y." I commented, chuckling a little.  
  
Link laughed a little, taking a step onto a rung.  
"Yeah, well, it _was_ made for a kid."  


* * *

Rearranging was definitely needed to make space for the bedroll, and just room to move around in general. Once that had been done, we'd all sat around and talked idly over food rations until the sun started to set.  
  
Link made the move to make a small fire in the clay fireplace in the back of the small little house, casting a warm, hearty glow over the whole place.  
  
I watched the light bounce around in the reflection of the water in my cup, not a thing on my mind in the comfortable silence.

I looked up to Link, who was leaning against what must've been his bed at one point.  
_'He was once as young as these children... or, as young as they appear.'_   
  
  
Thinking back on our earlier conversations, I realized Link had mentioned little to nothing about himself. Why was that?  
  
I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  
"Question." I said softly, though it seemed loud in the small room.  
  
I was answered with a soft hum.  
  
"Why were you raised a Kokiri?"  
  
A long silence.  
Link shifted a little, locking eyes with the fire.  
  
"It's a bit of a long story." he said softly, an unamused smile in his face.  
  
"It's not like I don't have time." I said, my expression soft.  
  
He looked to me, mild surprise gracing his features.  
He let out a breathless chuckle.  
"Why do you want to know, anyway?"  
  
I felt my face contort a little.  
"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but..." I began, shifting a little. I set the cup aside. "I just want to know more about you, that's all."  
  
I drew my knees up, resting my head on them.  
  
A strange look washed over Link's face. His eyes locked with mine for a few moments, before I saw a tiny smile rest upon his lips.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's not a happy story I don't suppose. But, none the less..."  
  
He sat back against the bed again, playing with the sleeves of his undershirt.  
I waited, more than ready to listen.  
  
"It was during the unifying war of Hyrule. I was an infant at the time." he began. He sighed. "I guess everything was total chaos at the time; and a battle was held near our home, and my mother had to flee with me. She was injured; I know that much. She somehow managed to find her way through the forest, into this forbidden, hidden village."  
  
"Destiny guided her, as the Great Deku Tree said." he added, a small humorless chuckle. "And, she begged the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest, to take me and keep me from the dangers of the war, for she would not be around much longer to keep me safe until the war was over. The Deku Tree sensed I was a child of destiny, and agreed to keep me here, and I would grow up as a Kokiri."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"She died shortly after. And I was raised a Kokiri, yet I never really seemed to fit here. Saria, the small girl you met in the Chamber of the Sages, was the only 'friend' I really had. It wasn't until I awoke as an adult that I discovered I was Hylian."  
  
He looked up to me, a small sad smile on his face.  
I felt my heart sink a little. I wasn't even sure how to feel about the tale; I almost felt as if I couldn't relate. But, yet, in a sense I understood; a sense of not belonging. Not knowing who you are; or where you're really from.  
  
"I'm... sorry." I managed, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He laughed a little.  
"It's not any fault of yours. Or of anyone, really." he said, looking at the fire. "It's just the way it has to be."  
  
We sat in silence. I idly pondered where Navi and Ilana had run off to; though, to be honest I didn't really care at the moment.  
Finding out even a small part of his story left me wanting more; I wanted to understand. I wanted to be the one he told those things to. Discussed them with. Someone he trusted secrets with; someone he could just _trust._   
  
"Does it bother you?" I asked, breaking the silence again.  
  
"Bother me how?" he asked, a curious look on his face.  
  
"That no one told you. That you were lead into believing you belonged somewhere, when really, you didn't?" I asked. "I'm sure that wasn't exactly easy to accept."  
  
His expression dulled, and he looked back down.  
"No, it wasn't. But then again, I don't really think about those things much; as of late, I've had much more pressing matters on my mind, and I guess I kind of just.. push it aside."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Mayhap it's conditioned me to be emotionless. To have a sense of selflessness."  
  
I laughed softly, causing him to lock eyes with me.  
"You aren't emotionless, I'll tell you that. Maybe you don't like to express them, but they're definitely there."  
  
He looked away, shifting to sit as I had been.  
"And though I've only known you this short time," I added, soft feelings washing over me. "I could definitely say you're selfless. But not in the sense in which you implied."  
  
I pulled the top blanket around my shoulders from where I was sitting on the bedroll, a chilling breeze from the gap in the doorway sending a shiver up my spine.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked then, clear he didn't want to talk further about himself.  
  
I shrugged. "A little."  
  
He moved closer, letting himself into my blanket huddle. His body heat was much stronger than my own, warming me instantly.  
  
"Better?"  
  
I smiled a little, watching the fire.  
"Better."  
  
Soft silence.  
  
The fire crackled.  
  
I heard my voice break the silence once more, my heart racing as our knees brushed against each other.  
  
"You said Saria was really your only friend; what about Navi?"  
  
He seemed to consider it for a moment.  
"Mnn, that's true. Though she only came to me shortly before I was sent on this quest."  
  
He sighed a little.  
"Besides that, there really hasn't been anyone else. And even then, Navi and I don't talk deeply of things." he added, a small chuckle coming at the end.  
  
I hummed.  
"Well, I suppose that's different now, huh?"  
  
He turned his head and looked at me then.  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I returned his gaze, scoffing lightly.  
"What, you think I'm just going to act like your body guard or something?"  
  
His brows furrowed in a questioning way.  
I felt pangs of nervousness hit me as I forced out the words, sighing.  
  
"What I'm _saying_ is that we're friends too."  
I lowered my gaze, a strange emotion rising in me at the mention.  
"And we can be the type that talk about those kinds of things, if you want.."  
  
I wrung the blanket in my hands, feeling oddly nervous. As if I'd just confessed something.  
  
"...Really?" I heard, softly.  
  
Looking back up, Link almost seemed like a child himself. Like he'd never been offered something like this before.  
It made me realize even more how little I really knew about him; and the chance I had to learn absolutely everything.  
  
I felt my chest tighten.  
_'And why wouldn't I want to?'_   
  
A small smile formed on his face before I even nodded, returning the smile.  
  
I pulled the curtain back over the door after a breeze played with it, noticing that the sun had set quite a while ago.  
  
"We should probably get some sleep," Link noted. "It'll be a pretty trying day tomorrow."  
  
I heard a strain in his voice as he said that, reminding me of what's to come. I hummed in agreeance, moving the blanket out across us as we both laid back.  
  
Cool air caused me to shiver lightly once more, ducking down a little further into the blanket and slightly closer to Link.  
  
My eyes were closed, though my mind was racing with emotions that I still didn't understand.  
  
  
But as I felt an arm timidly pull me closer to him, they came to a crashing halt, and my consciousness drifted into sleep.  
  
_**-end chapter-** _


	11. Stale

  
I've discovered I really don't like the morning. It's too bright, too happy. Too _awake_.  
I sighed, pulling the blanket over my head. The warmth next to me still laid there asleep, chest rising and falling in a deep, unconscious rhythm.  
  
Can't I just stay like this?  
  
_'No,'_ I thought. _'I can't.'_  
  
I cracked my eyes open as much as I dared, focusing on the white of Link's shirt next to my face. Why? Why can't he just have a normal life?  
  
I groaned.  
  
Destiny, as Link had said. A destiny which he dragged me into.  
  
_'You dragged_ yourself _into this.'_ a betraying voice reminded me.  
  
Well, whatever. It meant that I could be with him, and... protect him.  
Speaking of which, that probably means that today we'd be moving on to another temple, as he'd explained to me.  
  
Weight immediately fell onto me, an unwelcome feeling I would just have to get used to.  
  
I sat up then, stretching with a yawn. I noticed two little faeries laying next to the near dead fire, also still asleep.  
  
It felt oddly peaceful, compared to the evils I was now aware of in the world.  
I glanced over at Link, the light playing on his face in pretty patterns. He looked almost child-like, at peace. I hated to wake him, but if we were going to do this, then I wanted to hurry and get it over with so I could have time with him to myself again.  
  
I gently leaned over to him, my heart pounding for some reason. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, before gently shaking him.  
  
His face contorted before he softly groaned, rolling his head to face me. His eyes peeped open slowly, one at a time, though my body blocked the sun from his face.  
  
I smiled a little.  
"Hey."  
  
He stayed there a moment, silent, staring up at me with a dazed look.  
I smirked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
He closed his eyes, sitting up and nodding.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah."  
He rubbed his face, glancing over to Navi and Ilana.  
He had a content, peaceful smile on his face.  
  
"Waking up like this, here, I could almost forget..."  
  
He sighed then, the smile fading. He reached over to one of the large packs.  
  
"Let's eat, get this packed up, and head out as soon as possible."  
  


* * *

  
  
I slid down the ladder after Link, stretching my back lazily in the already-hot sun. I found him tying the bags to Epona's saddle, getting her ready to go. Navi and Ilana fluttered lazily alongside him, Ilana seeming more than relaxed, while Navi had a slight anxiousness to her.  
  
I could imagine why.  
  
I watched as Link wrapped the reins around his hand, turning to me.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, a gentle, encouraging look on his features.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied in a sigh.  
  
  


* * *

  
The forest seemed all to calm compared to the adventure ahead of us, lulling me into a false sense of security. Or, was it more like a "calm before the storm?"  
  
I don't know. I suppose it really doesn't matter.  
I watched Link's back as we went along, the light coming in from the canopy casting harsh shadows across him. I couldn't see his face, though I could imagine it being as calm and stoic as it typically is.  
  
_'How?'_ I wondered.  _'Does he feel as I do? Or is he just.. used to this by now?'_   
  
I sighed a little, crossing my arms over my body. The more I thought of what was to come, the more anxious I got. I noticed Ilana's glances from time to time, though I paid them no mind and continued onward to our fate.  
  


* * *

Some time later we emerged from the trees, the brightness of the sun making me squint slightly. Now in the open, we saddled up onto Epona and Link kicked her off in a quick walk.  
  
He didn't exactly seem in a hurry.  
  
_'Well, really, can you blame him?'_   
  
And for that I was slightly grateful, though by this point I was having a moral battle between "taking my time to adjust" and "hurrying and getting it done and over with."  
  
I looked ahead of us, seeing a dark tower looming far behind stone walls way in the distance, dark clouds surrounding the area. I knew that wasn't where we were headed. But eventually, that  _would_ be our destination.  
  
I felt a tiny groan of either annoyance or dread escape my throat.  
  
"Don't think about it so much," I heard from in front of me. "You'll just cause yourself more heartache than what it's all worth."  
  
I looked up then, pulled from my thoughts. I found blue eyes glancing back in my direction.  
  
I scoffed, though my voice wasn't exactly the strongest.  
"I'm not thinking about anything."  
  
"Sure, sure." he chuckled, a kind of knowing in his tone.  
  
I huffed a little.  
"Well, how can I not? I... I'm not  _scared_ , I just..."  
  
"Don't really know how to feel. I understand."  
  
I looked back to him then, though he was facing ahead once more.  
I sighed, though I didn't want him to stop talking.  
  
"So, what? Are you just... used to it?" I mumbled, thinking back on previous thoughts.  
  
He laughed, though it contained no humor.  
"No. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. As a matter of fact, I don't think I ever  _want_ to get used to it. Can you imagine? What it would feel like to just  _live_ for  _this_ . That delving into unknown places and situations that put your life at stake become so normal to you that it no longer phased you?"  
  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I would think it would be a sad, numb life. And I would pity anyone who ever got used to such misery."  
  
I blinked, a bit dumbfounded.  
For one, that was probably the most I'd heard of his thoughts so far. And yet, it filled me with some sort of compassion that sunk and planted itself deep within me, somewhere.  
  
Since I remained silent, he stuttered over himself.  
"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to get so-"  
  
I returned to myself.  
"No, no, I.. I'm glad you.." I trailed, smiling a little. "You're right, I just.. didn't know how you felt about all of this."  
  
He relaxed a little a strange look in his eyes.  
"To be perfectly honest with you, Dark, I'm not sure I know anymore."  
  


* * *

  
We dismounted Epona outside of the village, the sloping stone steps extending ahead of us.   
  
As we entered the village, I noticed some citizens stared, some waved, and others simply disregarded us, though that was very few. Almost all of them  _did_ eye me rather abundantly.  
Ilana made a rather infelicitous comment about my appearance attracting all of the attention, to which I flicked her the way she had me.  
  
"The temple is at the back of the graveyard." he commented, pausing to watch a few carpenters who were patching up a... burnt hole in a roof?  
  
Now that I took notice, there was a rather.. charred feel to the place.  
  
"Um, Link?" I asked, softly.  
He turned to me, humming in response.  
  
"Maybe it's just me, but does everything look a little... burnt, to you?" I asked, my face contorting.  
  
He sighed, looking around.  
"No, it isn't just you. The last time I visited here, well... a shadow daemon escaped from the well and into the temple. Impa went in after it. She, according to Sheik, is the sage we must awaken. And, well, when it escaped... it left a bit of chaos in its wake."  
  
We continued on through the back of the village.  
"It seems everyone is doing well though, so I suppose all is good."  
  
I looked down to my feet, sighing.  
  
"Well, then I suppose we should- woah."  
  
I paused mid sentence and mid step, coming into the graveyard.  
  
It wasn't as if he needed to explain to me what a graveyard was; I knew what the damned place was.  
  
What I  _didn't_ know was how horrid the sight was, and how it  _reeked_ of death.  
"Augh," I groaned, my face contorting.  
  
On the outside, I'm sure it really didn't seem that bad. If anything, it was just rows and rows of oddly neat looking stones. But, then to remind yourself of what lies below, then, well...  
  
I already despised graveyards.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked, though he probably already knew.  
  
"This place... is absolutely revolting."  
  
He smiled a hard smile.  
"It's a graveyard. The stench of death is mandatory here."  
  
I sighed, mumbling something along the lines of "doesn't make it any less disgusting."  
  
I walked ahead, noticing how a few looked overgrown, a few were plain. Some had bouquets of flowers, and others were much larger and more elaborate.  
  
"What are the reasons why they're all so different? All of these graves are simply placeholders for the dead. Why are some of them more elaborate?"  
  
Link paused in his stride, turning back to look at me rather curiously.  
"Well, I suppose it depends on who the person was," he said softly, looking around him. "For instance," he noted, pointing to a large stone angel. "That person, or their family, probably had a fair amount of money. Or, they simply wanted a better representation of the life that person lived."  
  
He shrugged.  
"And that one," he said, motioning to one that was nearly flat to the ground, weeds growing up around it. "Either they simply didn't care about what their grave looked like, or they didn't have the ability to have an elaborate stone. And when it comes to how well they're taken care of, well,"  
  
He sighed.  
"I suppose it depends on either how well liked they were or if they even have surviving relatives."  
  
He turned then, a hardened look upon his face.  
I looked at the sad little grave, covered in grasses.  
  
But...  
  
A life was a life. Whether or not it was a good one or not, the people around to witness the remaining testament to the person's life should at least respect the fact hat the person even lived at all.  
  
Or, mayhap I'm all too naiive. Regardless...  
  
I stood, moving to a patch of wildflowers growing in the corner of the graveyard. I gathered two large handfuls, quickly depositing them to the few graves that were bare of flora.  
  
All the while I felt calm blue eyes observing me, and in his stare I felt a growing smile.  
"There," I said, letting the last few fall to the ground in front of a small stone. "Now they're all equal."  
  
Link had come back to stand next to me.  
"Equal?" he questioned.  
  
"Mmn," I hummed, my face becoming distant. "Because no matter the life these people lived, they are all now equal; rotting piles of flesh and wandering spirits. Should their monuments not reflect that?"  
  
Link's face softened, his brows furrowed.  
"I..."  
  
"And yet again, there should not be made a difference between their importance. They all were lives. At least respect the fact they even lived, because some never get the opportunity."  
  
My mind by this point had roamed into the darker thoughts I had when I floated in darkness, and I'm sure the bitter sadness showed on my face.  
  
Link reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder then, sighing.  
"I'm not sure I can fully understand. But," he said, taking my hand to lead me away, beginning to walk again to our gloomy destination. "Regardless, what you did just now was a very kind thing."  
  
I had kind of snapped out of my thoughts by that point, and I chuckled in mild embarrassment.  
  
Link took a running start at the wall at the back of the graveyard, running up it a few steps before grabbing hold of the old wooden fencing atop it to pull himself up. He then turned, reaching through the fence to me. I grabbed his hands, helping myself up as best I could.  
  
We sat there in the grassy patch in front of what looked like a cave entrance for a moment.  
I stared down into it, seeing down into the entrance a little further as I focused on what little light from outside revealed of what was below.  
  
It looked like a large room with a bunch of shadowy figures in it, though I couldn't really make out what.  
  
I looked over to Link, always seeming to look his way to find reassurance.  
  
He stood then, brushing grasses from himself with a sigh.  
"Well, let's get this over with."  
  
I nodded in agreeance, and followed him down the steep stone steps into deep darkness.  
  


* * *

Once down there, my eyes adjusted enough to be able to make out those shadowed figures as being at least a dozen torches. They all circled around some central platform, odd writings and carvings in it I had yet to understand. Ahead, a thick stone door sat silent, like it hadn't moved in goddesses knew how long.  
  
The entire place reeked of stale, wet earth. The smell of earth in and off its self wasn't a horrid smell, no; but there was some sort of odd  _ripeness_ mingling in with it that made me crinkle my nose slightly.  
  
_'Isn't this lovely?'_ I thought weakly to myself.  
  
I watched Link as he observed the room, seemingly lost to his thoughts.  
Soon enough, he knelt down on the large platform, running his fingers softly over the characters.  
  
He glanced around once more, before standing. I watched him, silently. Even in the dark, his colours seemed oddly bright..  
  
"You'll want to stand back, more towards the entrance.." I heard him mumble, and I broke out of my trace and did as he requested.  
  
I peered at him, curiously. His fingers twitched, moved, in quick little patterns.  
I paid even closer attention as a light began to softly flicker between his fingers, and he seemed to concentrate rather hard for a moment before he plunged to his knee, palm out to the ground.  
  
I jumped as a dome of fire erupted from around him, quickly sweeping the room in a bright flash of flame, effectively lighting all of the torches at once.  
  
I blinked a few times, the sudden brightness change making my eyes burn a little.  
A grand rumble erupted throughout the room then, and I looked up to see the stone door begin to slide away, leaving a pitch black hole into who knows where in its wake.  


I approached Link as he turned to me, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I didn't know you could manifest domes of fire." I chuckled lowly, sending what I'm sure must've looked like a death glare at the gaping passageway.  
  
He laughed a little, beginning to approach the door. I noticed him make a face for a moment, as getting closer to it made that strange, disgusting undertone smell grow stronger.  
  
"Din's fire. I'll have to show you sometime." he said, picking up a torch that had been mounted to the wall and lighting it. "But for now..."  
  
At that, he took a cautious step into the unknown, I following readily on his heels.  
  


* * *

Do you know the feeling of being in contact with something you utterly despise?  
  
Whether it be a person, a place, a  _thing_ ... just being near it either makes your blood boil, your hair stand on end, makes you want to scream?  
  
  
That was my current state of mind.  
  
_'This temple is going to drive me mad!'_   
  
I stumbled over what felt like the millionth rotted, half-missing corpse, the stench of death filling my nostrils.  
  
Link didn't particularly seem to be faring much better a state of mind than I was, though I'm sure he was doing a better job of keeping his cool than I was.  
  
Though, we  _have_ discovered something about me. That something was my current train of thought, and what was keeping me preoccupied from thinking about how badly I wanted to leave this place.  
  
I watched Link feel around on what, to him, must've looked like a solid wall. To me, he was just rubbing air.  
  
Illusions. There were illusionary walls in this damned place. And floors.  
  
Link had nearly fallen right into one, had I not noticed his brisk walk was not slowing, even though there was a giant gap in his way.  
  
But, for some reason or another, I could see through them, and Link had not fallen to his death.  
  
He sighed.  
"What's behind here?" he asked, a near whine in his voice.  
  
I peeped around the corner.  
  
"It's just a door." I muttered, partially relieved. I walked up to it, Link following behind. I noticed him shiver, glancing back behind him.  
  
_'Bet that seems odd.'_   
  
A stone brick wall, covered in black mold. In it, a thick, rusty metal door stood.  
  
Truthfully, I had no interest in finding out what lay behind it. But, I suppose we must..  
  
I grasped the cold handle, and with great effort it finally gave and turned in my hand.  
A long groan sounded out as I pushed it open, leading the way into the room ahead.  
  
Once inside, it slammed shut behind us, making Link jump slightly.  
  
He'd seemed oddly.. on his toes the entire time. Jumpy, almost.  
I'd noticed a lot of the creatures we'd fought were all beasts of shadow; turning into this black smoke once fallen, before just evaporating away.  
  
A small, strange little thought popped into my head.  
_'Is that what would happen to me, if I died?'_   
  
But the thought didn't stay long, as my brain finally registered what in the hell I was looking at.  
  
First of all, I could hardly call this a room. It was more a catacomb; the walls and floors were made up of that same stale, packed dirt, only now hundreds of empty eye sockets stared at us from between the dirt.  
  
If  _that_ weren't enough, there were  _hands_ .  
  
At least, that's what they looked like. Hands, pale white and decaying, stuck out on arms from the ground as tall as us.  
  
"The  _hell_ ?!" I muttered breathlessly.  
  
I turned to Link, who just stood there, a bit.. frozen?  
  
"Link, wha- what  _is_ this?" I asked, stepping closer to him.  
  
A hand twitched.  
  
"I.." he whispered. "I don't  _know_ ."  
  
His brows furrowed, and for the very first time I saw a ripple of unease move through the calm pools he called eyes.  
  
Seeing that made something switch inside me, and my only instinct was to draw blade and  _protect._   
  
And so I did, and I cautiously moved towards one of the hands.  
  
Right as I reached to touch it, it slammed down, grasping my head in a death grip that made me cry out in shock.  
  
"Da-"  
  
I barely could see through the rotting fingers over to Link, who had made a move to free me from the hand, but was side tracked as this...  _thing_ rose from the dirt, making its way towards me.  
  
It looked like a mound of rotting flesh with a head, resting on a crooked, elongated neck. Slack jawed, the empty sockets burned a memory of real fear into my mind for the first time.  
  
A low moan cried out as I heard the slash of blade ripping through flesh, and it spun towards Link, revealing a large, oozing gash in the "flesh."  
  
It groaned again, disappearing underground once again, and the hand released me.  
  
We backed up away from the circle, all silent again.  
  
I caught my breath, and Link and I looked at each other with uncertainty.  
  
"It's still there somewhere," he muttered. "We have to kill this thing."  
  
I nodded, and made my way back to one of the hands. I swung, and severed it, it falling to the ground in a spasm.  
  
A low groan, and again the grotesque thing reappeared.  
  
This time, we rushed it, both of us swinging and hacking madly at the thing, just wanting it  _dead._   
  
One final swing and I severed its head, and it fell over in a twitching mess of flesh and coagulated blood.  
  
This one didn't disappear into smoke like the others. It just laid there, a pile of rotten, dead flesh. I saw something poking out from one of the cuts; something solid.  
  
Using my sword, I cut away the surrounding tissue.  
  
A chest.  
  
_'Are you serious?!'_   
  
I looked up to Link, my face a mix of shock, disgust, and horror.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, exhaling. He popped open the latch with his sword, opening the lid.  
  
Inside, a pair of boots. Their soles were gold, small little wings off of the heels.  
  
He picked them up, looking at them curiously.  
  
He fumbled, dropping one. But before it hit the ground, a soft glow of light emitted from the bottom, and it floated in air for a moment before softly landing down.  
  
We looked up at each other, grins regrowing on our faces.  
  
"Well," he said. "I'm not sure I ever want to see one of these things again, but I think maybe it was a little worth it."  
  
His eyes widened a little, realizing something.  
  
"And now, you wont have to constantly watch out for me." he noted. "If I step onto a hole, I'll know and have enough time to get back.."  
  
I sheathed my sword, humming in agreeance.  
  
He sighed then, switching out his normal boots for the new ones.  
"But in all seriousness,"  
  
I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.  
"I have no idea what I would've done without you. I... I can't see through these illusions. There's no way I would've even made it this far." he finished, his voice hard.  
  
He stood inches from me, arms crossed over his stomach.  
"So.."  
  
He took a step forward.  
"Thank you."  
  
He hugged me then, causing me to take a step back in surprise before I returned it with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, it's... it's nothing."  
  
He pulled back, a small smile on his face and in his eyes.  
  
"Well," he began, looking to the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm eager to continue and get the hell out of this place."  
  
I laughed, leading the way.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
_**-end chapter-** _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy butt fuck! I've been m.i.a. for so long I apple-o-gize lolol
> 
> but life's kinda kicked me in the ass lately, as well as another giant writer's block. but things are clearing up pretty fast, so this should be the last of my big.. uh.. disappearances? yeah. Disappearances.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, Link never went into the well as a child, and thus doesn't have the lens of truth. there's an actual.. well, a plot related reason for that. I promise it wasn't just laziness. 
> 
> next chapter tho... I don't really know how much it's gonna change. it's so bad I don't know if I want to change the whole plot of it or nah. it's really just kinda filler so meh I probably will; it's so cringy you have no idea lolol


	12. Purple

My breath came in and out in a steady rhythm, the only other sound in this place minus a nearly identical sound coming from somewhere next to me.  
  
I refused to open my eyes anymore, because if I did the dizziness would just return and I'd find myself feeling again like I was to fall off of this tiny platform above a deep, empty darkness.  
  
I felt a hand nudge me gently, trying to get me to look. After all, I _was_ his eyes. To Link, we were sitting on air, and I don't know how in the world that wasn't making him feel twice as worse as I did right now.  
  
But the only thought that continued to float through my head was _'fall. you're going to fall.'_  
It was only a slightly irrational fear, I felt; considering I very well could fall right now.  
  
No, no; thinking like that will only make it worse!  
  
I took a deep breath and let it out, before slowly opening my eyes, doing my best not to look down into an infinite blackness.   
  
Fall. Fall back into the darkness.  
  
My eyes closed again. How did I even make it over to _this_ platform?  
  
 _'Oh, yeah,'_ I thought, groaning inwardly. _'Link practically carried me.'  
  
_ I sighed. I'm being ridiculous. Link doesn't seem overly perturbed; why should I? Then again, he hasn't really been acting his usual self throughout this entire temple, so I really should be more helpful and less of a burden.  
  
  
Somehow that got through to me, and I carefully rose to my feet, hearing Link do the same.   
There was nothing connecting the floating platforms. There also appeared to be a giant locked door to no where, but, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.  
  
And I swear, if I make it over there for nothing, I might just throw myself into the pit below.  
  
"Come on," I heard Ilana comment from her spot in my shield. "Just don't look down."  
  
I stood, and Link and I locked arms again before I counted down slowly.  
  
"Alright. It's right in front of us. After this, we should be able to get to the door."  
  
Link nodded, glancing around at the distance.  
  
"Okay... one, two... three."  
  
I took a deep breath as we took a running start at the floating block, I leading the way. I jumped slightly once my feet left the platform, relying on Link's boots and his grip on me too carry us over to the next one.  
  
I let out my breath once my feet landed firmly on the platform, and stared at the door ahead of us.  
  
I closed my eyes, attempting to calm the rapid beating in my chest.  
I felt Link squeeze my arm, and I slowly opened my eyes against their will and proceeded to count down once again.  
  
I instantaneously pulled the jeweled key from my pocket once we reached the door, slamming it open once the old lock fell to the floor.  
  
To my relief, there really _was_ something behind the door.   
  
A small, cold room "welcomed" us with silence, and I collapsed onto the floor, Link following soon after me with little to no hesitation. I rested my head against the cold stone, trying to put what just happened from my mind. Glancing over, I saw a large hole in the floor, and it looked deep.  
  
"I don't know about you," I heard from somewhere next to me. "But that certainly did a number on my nerves."  
  
I heard Navi sigh in response, fluttering around above our heads.  
  
I glanced over to him, agreeing with a small scoff. He slowly crawled to the hole, daring to look down it.  
  
"I... think I see a light down there."  
  
He grabbed a loose stone, tossing it down the hole as I crawled over timidly to gaze as well.  
To our surprise, it bounced numerous times before skittering off somewhere.  
  
He raised a brow.  
  
"So, that's not entirely solid ground," I guessed, sitting back away from the hole as the height was making me dizzy once more.  
  
"It appears as such..." he said softly.  
  
He peered up at me, and I looked back with a small twinge of nerves in my stomach.  
"You know what awaits... ready?"  
  
I felt around myself, feeling my pouches and most importantly, wringing the grip on my sword, a habit I've noticed Link has.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, mildly exasperated.  
  
Link laughed humorlessly, and we then lept down the hole.  
  


* * *

For a moment, it was a freefall into darkness, and I nearly panicked. I didn't have time to, though, as we landed hard on the bouncy surface. A loud, drum like thud echoed out as I fell, quickly regaining my balance.   
  
A moment of silence. It looked almost like we'd fallen into the void from earlier, and this was the only thing at the bottom. Around the circular bouncy space, a thick smoke curled around, black.  
  
A small thud vibrated throughout the ground beneath our feet, and we both drew blade.  
  
  
And before our eyes, to my disgust, a... true monster manifested from the smoke. What almost looked like a torso extended into the blackness, with three purple stumps coming out of it to face us. The center stump bloomed out in a strange way, a red center staring us down. Two hands floated out away from it, and they softly began beating the ground rhythmically, gaining in tempo and volume as we now shifted to keep balance on unstable ground.  
  
The hard beat of a drum now echoed in our ears as it then backed up, the hands then rose up in a threatened manner.  
  
I looked over to Link as we took on the defensive, and he looked slightly perturbed under that undying stoic expression.  
  
"It's gone, where did it go?" he called out, dodging as one hand slapped down. Both Ilana and Navi were as clueless as he was, flying around in attempt to find it.  
  
I glanced over, seeing the thing just lurking back in the shadows.  
  
"It's pulled back- let me guess, you can't see it, can you?" I asked, dodging a hand myself.  
  
"Of course." he grumbled, slashing at the hand and missing.  
  
Our combat went on unsuccessfully like that for a while, before Link sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow in a bout of frustration.  
  
His arrow sunk deep into the decaying purple hand, and the monster groaned out, shaking the hand wildly in the air.  
  
"There, you've got it!" I called out, luring the other closer for an easier shot, keeping an eye on the central body, which began to approach.  
  
He struck the other soon after, and it balled its fists,coming back together in formation to slam them down onto the drum.  
  
It almost completely was ignoring me, and instead began to charge Link. He glanced frantically to me, and I barely had the chance to yell out "shoot, in front of you!" before it would've rammed him.  
  
He luckily got off a shot in time, the beast groaning and slamming onto the drum.   
  
He pulled blade and slashed at the central bud.  
  
_'Must've dropped its illusion in exhaustion.'_ I thought, jogging up to him as best I could on the unstable platform.  
  
It got up soon after, and to my horror swatted Link aside, throwing him across the room and almost off into the smoke. It reached out to him,some of the tendrils gracing his skin as I heard Navi scream and rush to him.  
  
I yelled out for him, but heard him yell for me to look out. A giant hand lingered above my head, and I dove off to the side before it could slam onto me.  
I looked over to find Ilana use all of her strength to slide Link's bow over to me, a few arrows at my feet fallen from the previous hits.  
  
A fleeting thought of "I don't know how to use this thing" flew through my head before I picked it up, drew back, and fired a shot on instinct.  
  
The arrow barely found its target, though it sunk deep in the flesh. I looked over to find Link struggling to make his way back to me, favoring his side.  
  
The air went silent to me as the thought that this beast had even mildly harmed him sent a firey rage through my blood. I aimed once more, this time hitting my target a little better, and it once again threw itself down to charge me, not having the strength to hold itself up.  
  
I readied my blade and held it out in front of me just before it reached me, and in the same moment I heard the same sound from right beside me.  
  
Two nearly identical swords buried themselves to the hilt into this thing, and it quickly pulled away, ripping more damage to itself in the process.   
  
It flailed around wildly, hitting the drum in a wild and violent pattern, knocking us off of our feet before it eventually slowed, froze, and slammed down one last time.  
  
I watched as it slowly melted away into a festering mess of shadow, just like so many of the other beasts in the temple.  
  
Something about it sent a chill up my spine.  
  
A soft groan from beside me snapped me out of my trance, and I looked to my left to find Link leaning, propping himself up by his sword as he tried to get his breath. I noticed he had his arm wrapped around his chest, a slightly pained look on his face.  
  
"Link, Link are you okay?"   
  
Navi fluttered about him, concerned as I was, though he calmly stood back straight and sheathed the Master Sword.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he said softly.  
  
I stepped closer, placing my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Really." he reassured, looking at me, then.  
  
I sighed, and Ilana just shrugged at me, floating towards the strange floating heart that once again greeted us, that shining blue ring behind it.  
  


* * *

Once again we found ourselves in the Chamber of Sages, the same faces greeting us once more.  
  
I watched as the second to last platform became aglow with a purple light, manifesting into a figure.   
  
Immediately, she cast her gaze to me.   
  
For the first time since Sheik, I saw red eyes that were a near match to mine give me the same weary stare his did.  
  
White hair, a muscular build and an outfit that  _also_ reminded me of Sheik, she spoke first.  
  
"The boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina... as I expected, you have come." she said, addressing Link, who remained silent.   
  
She returned her gaze to me, arms crossed.  
  
"Though, I'm not sure I recognize you."  
  
"We will be happy to tell his tale," Rauru spoke. "Rest assured; he is someone to be trusted."  
  
I nodded, and as her gaze remained unsure, I sighed.   
  
_'This is probably the simplest way to prove it.'_ I thought, wondering how often I'd have to do this in my life.  
  
I removed my glove, and I relaxed a little as I felt the warm glow of my Triforce pulse on the back of my hand briefly.  
  
She quirked a brow then, simply commenting "indeed."  
  
She introduced herself as Impa, one of the Sheikah, and proceeded to tell of that day seven years ago, the one that changed Link's life, and everyone else's.  
  
"When he attacked, I had no choice but to flee with the princess... when I last saw you, you were but a lad." she remarked. "But now, I see you've grown to a fine hero, fit for our land."  
  
Link spoke up then, his eyes lighting up.  
"The Princess," he said, exasperated. "Where is she?"  
  
Impa held up her hand.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about... the Princess is safe now."  
  
Something about that felt a little sketchy, and I felt a wave of judgment pass to someone I'd hardly heard f.  
  
"She's in hiding, then." I commented.  
  
She looked at me, an odd irritation in her eyes.  
"And giving the information of her location to  _anyone_ would greatly endanger her safety."  
  
She looked back to Link, who looked troubled.  
"She knows that; do not fear for her."  
  
She then manifested a deep purple amulet, pushing it over to Link, who caught it in his hands.  
  
"I must stay here... take my power and protect the Princess in my place."  
  
Light encased us, and the last words I heard as we were teleported from the chamber echoed in my ears.  
  
"Protect the Princess at all cost!"  
  


* * *

The first thing that ran through my mind as we landed back outside in the graveyard was  _fresh air._ It still stunk of death; but compared to where we'd just been, this place was a rose garden.  
  
I slumped against the wooden fence, sighing in exhaustion.  
  
"This hero business isn't for the faint of heart, you know it?" I groaned, rolling over onto my back.  
  
Link laughed, leaning heavily on the fence as well, appearing much more tired than he usually did.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
We stayed like that for a while, before I swore I felt water drip onto my face.   
  
One drop, then two. Within a few minutes, a soft sprinkle of rain began to fall into my eyes.  


"It's raining." I said.  
  
"Mmn."  
  
We didn't move. The rain continued to pick up, slowly, as we watched the cloud begin to move over Kakariko.  
  
I glanced at the amulet still clasped in Link's hand.  
  
"I don't think I like purple," I said, softly.  
  
Link opened one closed eye, looking at me with a bemused expression.  
  
"It's an ugly colour," I commented,leaning my head back to the rain, my hair cascading behind my head in a dampened black curtain, the shadows of a setting sun casting contouring shadows across my face in a hazy glow.   
  
"First off, it will now remind me of Impa. Not sure how I feel about her... too much like Sheik." I mumbled, opening my eyes against the now steady drizzle.  
  
"She's a strong woman." Link commented idly  
  
"I'll also connect it to the stench of that fucking temple," I spat, trying to keep the images of those monsters dissolving into shadow from my mind.  
  
"Harsh words," Link chuckled, and I laughed along. He coughed slightly, and I sent a weary glance his direction, finding his face as stoic as ever, and I continued with my "speech."  
  
"It's also the colour of...  _whatever_ that thing was. So," I laughed. "I believe I have adequate reasons of disliking the colour."  
  
Link rolled his head over to me, a lock of wet hair sticking to his face.  
  
He held up the amulet in front of him, looking from it, to me. before placing it securely in the magic pouch of his.  
  
"At first, I thought it would be a colour befitting of you," he said softly, the setting sun getting ever lower, the fading light glinting off of his eyes. "But, now that I see it next to you..."  
  
"It just doesn't suit you," he said softly, leaning back against the fence, tilting his head to the sky with his eyes still open.   
  
"It's too dull."  


I simply let my gaze wander along his face for a while, before I felt a soft smiling smirk grace my features before mimicking his position with scary accuracy.  
  
Navi and Ilana had tucked up into our collars, probably dozing off. The scent of rain masked the scent of death, making the place oddly... peaceful. Everything was still. It was just us, and the rain. No one to bother us, no one to tell us to move.  
  
I relaxed into what I knew was a false sense of security, for who knew when we'd go off to the next horrible temple.   
  
But for now; I was alone with him again.   
  
I felt the droplets beginning to seep into my clothes, leaving a soft dampness. But out in the late summer air, it didn't leave me chilled like I had been in the Water Temple. It wasn't stale; it was fresh, clean, and it washed away my tension with every drop that touched me and rolled off, passing on any negativity and leaving me only with a sense of ease.  
  
The rain began to pick up, and soon the droplets grew heavy. I opened my eyes to find Link staring at me, the last rays of the sun lighting up his face.  
  
I couldn't figure out his expression; eyes narrowed, yet sparkling with curiosity; lips parted slightly, a hint of a smile tugging at one corner.  
  
I shifted a little, a warmth reaching my face as cool water trickled down it.  
"What?" I asked, a soft chuckle.  
  
He didn't answer for a moment, he drew an oddly shaky breath before displaying a small smile.  
  
"Nothing... you just looked so... perfect. As if you standing out, relaxed and rain soaked was the most natural thing."  
  
  
I felt myself give off a small hint of surprise at his words, and I stared back at him wordless.  
  
"Although," he said, standing up with a wince. "It's really starting to pick up. We should get to the inn before we're completely soaked."  
  
_**-end chapter-** _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way better than I'd planned;think I've finally broken my writer's block, so yey. Next chapter will be entirely different to the original (reminder that this story is a full chapter behind the original) due to massive cringe and unnecessary filler. Yey. I wanna keep writing, but it seems every time I overcome this shit it's nearly midnight and I have to get up early the night day. *sigh.*
> 
> Also, Link not having the Lens of Truth and not have been back to the Bottom of the Well is _entirely_ intentional. There is a plot reason for this.


	13. Dim...

We arrived to the little inn just in time to be nearly soaked. The wind had picked up as well, and I could hear it blowing the rain against the windows once we were inside.  
  
A small girl with bright red hair came out from a little room behind the counter in front of us.  
  
“Oh, hello... come on in. You two must be soaked,” she said, glancing to the windows. “Looks like it's really picking up out there.”  
  
“Aye,” Link muttered. “We need a room.”  
  
“Just one?”  
  
“Yes.”  


I don't think Link saw it, though I saw a dash of surprise flitter across her vision for a moment.  
“Ah, sure,” she said, looking down at a small chart before opening a drawer.  
  
In exchange for a few red rupees, she handed Link the key with a little tag, and I nodded in an attempt to be polite as we softly trudged up the stairs to the rooms.  
  
Once inside our little room, I let out a heavy sigh and let my gear flump onto the floor. Ilana and Navi emerged from our packs where they'd hidden in an attempt to keep dry, and sleepily floated over to a small armchair.  
  
Exhaustion was the first thing that came to my mind as I peeled off my near soaked tunic, letting it fall into a heap next to my things, my hat following suit.  
  
Glancing over, Link appeared to be doing the same, kicking off his water logged boots.  
  
“Mnn, now that I think of it...” he said suddenly, softly. “This inn has nice baths.”  
  
He touched his ribcage.  
“Sitting in a basin of hot water sounds good to me, and I'd think you would agree.”  
  
I chuckled a little, agreeing.  
_'Though,'_ I thought. _'I don't have any other clothes than these.'_  
  
Link was pawing through his pack, pulling out a different undershirt and a pair of breeches.  
He glanced my way for a moment as I stretched, then pulled out a firey red tunic. Surprised he owned such a tunic, I gave him a questioning look.  
  
“Here. You can wear this.”  
  
I hummed. “Where'd you get this?”  
  
“From Darunia's son. It's woven with magic; it'll protect you from fire just as my blue one prevents me from drowning.”  
  
I held it out in front of me, a smile growing on my face.  
“Neat,” I muttered. “Good colour, too.”  
  
He laughed then.  
“I figured you'd like it.”  
  
We left the room then, walking a little further down the hall. I kept glancing over at Link; he looked like he was in pain. Perhaps not excruciating pain, but he didn't exactly look comfortable. I was about to ask him if he was alright, but he opened a set of doors and stepped into the bath room before I could ask.  
  
A steamy room, with a large communal bath to the right, and smaller basins separated by reed dividers to the left. I could already feel myself relaxing; Link was right.  
  
We were the only two in here, and I could see Link take a breath of relief. He wandered over to the larger bath, and I just watched him.  
  
He sat his clean clothes on a small table nearby, then carefully peeled off his undershirt. I saw him wince, barely moving his right side.  
  
_'He_ is _hurt.'_ I thought, worrysome. He moved to untie the laces of his breeches, then glanced back over my way. I suddenly felt odd, glancing away and then back.  
  
“What is it?” he asked softly, his face a soft red.  
  
“N-... nothing.” I muttered.  
  
“Don't... watch me.” he said, his blush deepening.  
  
“Ah,” I startled, tuning away towards the other side of the room, deciding on using a small basin. “...sorry.”  
  
  
Once I stepped behind a divider, I heard cloth shifting in the quiet room, and then the soft sound of water gently sloshing. Then all went quiet, save for a soft groan.  
  
I wrapped my arms around my torso, clutching the cloth for a moment. My heart was racing; why?  
  
I shook it off, quickly removing my undershirt and breeches.  
I ran my hand under the water as the basin filled, warm.  
  
I relaxed a little as I cleaned up, my mind clearing and going silent. The clearer my mind got, strange enough, the more aware of Link's presence across the room I became.  
  
For a fleeting moment, I thought I heard his voice. I turned my head, though it had vanished. So, I was imagining things now?  
  
I shook my head, strands of wet hair clinging to my face. I rinsed myself off, then reached for a soft white towel on a rack next to me.  
  
Lazily, I made my way back over to Link, entirely exposed as I continued to towel myself off.  
  
He had his eyes closed, the expression on his face pained. He didn't seem to noticed me, so I called his name softly.  
  
“Link, you okay?” I asked.  
  
His eyes snapped open, but once he glanced my way he quickly turned his head.  
  
“Dark, what...”  
  
I cocked my head.  
  
“You looked as if you were in pain, I was just...”  
  
“I-I'm fine, just...”  
  
His eyes were shut again, his face red.  
  
I dropped the towel, rolling my eyes with a slight smirk.  
_'Oh, seriously.'  
_ I stepped into the bath, sitting down far enough he would actually look at me.  
  
“... come on. What's bothering you?” I asked, moving closer.  
  
He opened his eyes, though he still wouldn't meet my gaze. His blush had yet to fade.  
  
“It's nothing, I'm fine.” he said, laughing slightly. He then coughed, his face full of pain.  
  
I groaned, frustrated.  
  
“Link, come on. You're clearly in pain.” I pleaded, grabbing his arm. He gave in with a sigh, relaxing after a moment.  
  
Moving his arm away from his body, I spotted a forming bruise on his side.  
_'Damnit,'_ I thought, my mind flashing back that nasty creature knocking him flat across that room.  
  
Gingerly, I pressed my fingers against it, fearing the worst. Even with a careful prod, he still sucked in a sharp breath and winced. I pressed a slight bit harder, feeling the surface of the rib right below the bruise.  
  
Anger and immense worry flooded my mind. It was undoubtedly broken, just as I'd feared.  
  
“Your rib is cracked..why didn't you let me look at it before now? You could've hurt yourself more than what you already are!” I exclaimed. But even through my frustrated tone, the underlying worry still held fast, and Link finally met my gaze, looking almost guilty.  
  
“I... didn't want to...” he tried, glancing away. I sighed, felling my expression soften. Even now, he was concerned about making me worried?  
  
“It doesn't matter now. Let's just get it stable once we get back to the room,” I said softly, picking up his clean undershirt as we stepped out of the bath, turning away from me as he did.  
  
He toweled off then, and I redried myself. I made a move to turn him to me, his undershirt in hand.  
  
“Dark, it's fine..” he protested, though he let me help him. “I can dress myself...”  
  
I said nothing, and instead hurriedly dressed myself before we left the bath together back to our room.  
  
Walking back, I began to worry more. A fractured rib wouldn't exactly be a quick fix, so what were we to do? Come hell or high water, I wasn't going to let him fight injured. We'd have to hold off pushing onward for a while.  
  
Selfishly, though, the thought of that didn't anger me. Less temples, more time alone with Link. Yet, it seemed _both_ of us had a sense of urgency, albeit for different reasons.  
  
In a sense, I now have exactly what I'd wanted; though I daresay it's not in the manner in which I'd hoped for.  
  
We reached the room, and he plopped onto the bed with a heavy breath. I started rummaging through his pack, digging to see if he had any bandages or potions or... anything, really.  
  
“I haven't had any medical supplies since that faerie back at the Water Temple.” he commented flatly. “It's just kind of... slipped my mind to get more.”  
  
With a sigh, I glanced around the room to try and find something else to use.  
“We can get some in the market tomorrow,” I said. There had been one, right? There had to be.  
  
I decided on using his other undershirt to stabilize his arm to his side, seeing as there was little else to use for at least tonight. I sat next to him and gently moved his arm where it needed to be, or where I was hoping was correct, and began to use the shirt for a make-shift sling.  
  
“Come on..” he began to protest once more. “This really isn't..”  
  
I sighed, sitting down next to him on the bed, placing my forehead against his.  
  
“I don't care; I'm not going to have you hurt anymore than you already are.”  
  
He glanced into my eyes, then looked away nervously to the darkened window, curtains yet to be drawn.  
  
“If you insist..” he sighed.  
  
“Yes, I do.” I commented dryly.  
  
I moved to the window, glancing out to all of the candlelit windows in the distances. Silently, I drew the curtains and lit the small oil lamp on the nightstand. Link had moved to lean against the headboard, eyes already shut.  
  
A small smile found its way to my face, and I settled in next to him in the same position. I could smell the soft scent of his hair, inches from my face.  
  
I felt myself drown in my own thoughts, mostly concerning him. How he just cast aside the fact he was hurt. That he didn't even tell me.  
  
I glanced over.  
  
I think he's asleep.  
  
He was beginning to slump towards me, hair now dangling in his face as his head slightly tilted to the side. His usually soft breath came in and out only a tad more ragged, again stirring my worry. But his face remained peaceful.  
  
I reached up to move the hair from his face, but as I did he slid completely to the side, his weight now resting against my body, his head tucked neatly into the crook of my neck.  
  
Something about it made my stomach jump to my throat, but as it fell back down it left only the soft, pursuing urge to lean right back against him and close my eyes to sleep.  
  
Which I promptly did, considering I really was exhausted. I hadn't realized it in the adrenaline of discovering and tending to Link's wounds, but now that I had...  
  
My thoughts faded into soft blackness within an instant, the dim light and Link's breathing lulling me into sleep.  
  
**-end chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took way longer than it should have to get out. major apologies.
> 
> but it's here, much too short, and entirely different from the original chapter. but that's a good thing, trust me. anywho, I hope all of you liked it, and thank you for being patient with my slow updates <3


	14. ... And bright

Morning came all too quickly.  
  
The thick curtains that had been drawn the night before now seemed thin, as bright sunlight filtered through the simple patters on display. I peeled open my eyes, feeling heavy.  
  
Part of the reason my body felt so heavy was because a certain someone had completely fallen over onto me, laying diagonally across my body in an uncomfortable looking position. As gently as I could, I moved to sit him back up as he had been.  
  
But when I did, his eyes opened. The light bounced off of them, lightening the deep blue and adding a shine to the glossiness of sleep that was in them. He blinked a few times, before groggily rubbing his face and letting out a soft groan.  
  
“I see you're up,” I commented softly.  
  
He stared at me blankly for a moment as if to process that.  
  
“Aye,” he said.  
  
He sat up then, stretching some. I could see the wince in his face as he did.  
  
“Feeling any better?” I asked, though I knew the answer.  
  
He sighed slightly, shaking his head.   
“No, more sore, in fact. But it's nothing I can't handle.”  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but as I did, I heard a soft chime-like noise emanate in the room. In a small armchair in the corner of the room, I saw Navi sit up and flutter her wings; the source of the sound. Ilana was still fast asleep, mouth laying open.  
  
Link looked back to me.  
  
“We should dress and have the morning meal..”   
  
I hummed in agreement, and pulled myself unwillingly from the warmth of the thick comforter we'd ended up under. I pulled at the collar from the nape of my neck, the fabric rustling to the floor after I pulled off the red tunic. I glanced over at my other clothing, my tunic being fairly dirty.  
  
“I suppose we should wash our clothing, too..” I commented.   
  
Hearing no response, I turned around.  
  
I met eyes with him, but only for a moment; considering they were jumping around all over the place, trying to look at anything but me. A faint hint of pink graced his cheeks.  
  
“Ah, yes... you're right. Y-.. You can just wear that red tunic for now if you want..”  
  
A small smirk formed on my face, an expression I find myself wearing fairly often.  
“Oh, yeah. I will. What of you?”  
  
The colour on his face grew darker as he stared straight at the wall.  
  
“I've my blue tunic I can wear.”  
  
I chuckled, turning back around. I pulled my breeches back on and then the tunic right back over, skipping any undergarment as all of mine needed wash.  
  
  
I turned to see he'd managed to partially get his tunic on, to which I hurried over to help before he hurt himself in the process. He began to protest, but one stern look and he clammed up.   
  
Both of our fey were awake now, groggily sitting and watching us. Ilana sprung up a little.  
  
“Alright, let's go; I'm starving.” she whined.  
  
Link chuckled a little, glancing up at me as he stood. I smiled back.  
  
“Let's.”  
  
  


* * *

We made our way downstairs into the dining hall, a soft humm of conversation filling the little room. A long table was set up in the front of the room, the red headed girl from before running in and out, filling the plates back up with fresh food.  
  
She caught eye of us as we walked up to the table.  
“Ah! Good morning-- oh?”  
  
She gave Link's makeshift sling a puzzled look.  
  
“I didn't know you were injured! You should've said something last night. We have a few medical supplies in the storage room..” she muttered, a slight worry on her face.  
  
I was about to accept her offer, but Link interrupted.  
“Ah, thank you, but I'll be fine. We planned on heading to the market to load up, anyway.”  
  
She sighed.  
“Well, if you're sure..”  
  
She then turned and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
“Y'know,” I said. “Sometimes you should just accept other people's offers, Link.”  
  
“Sometimes,” he retorted, that unreadable calm placating his face and voice. “You shouldn't fuss over small things.”  
  
I opened my mouth to retort, grunted, then shut it, looking away at what food was offered on the table.  
  
I felt his eyes on me for a moment, so I looked back up. But then I realized he wasn't looking just at me, but rather, past me as well. His gaze turned cold; his brow furrowed the slightest hint.   
  
My expression turned puzzled.  
“What?” I asked, quietly.  
  
He suddenly laughed a little.  
  
“Ah, yeah, you're right!” he said, a little louder than usual, smiling.  
  
I looked even more confused.  
“Link, what are you sa-”  
  
Without warning, he then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
I froze.  
  
Numerous emotions raced through me, then. I attempted to put name to them all. First and foremost, confusion. Second up, a strange giddiness. Third, that strange tightening I'd first felt a few nights ago.   
  
I'd kept my eyes locked on Link's during this entire engagement, however, and they'd only met mine for a short moment. Even as he pulled away, an icy gaze was being cast behind me. I laughed, in a way I hope didn't sound odd or awkward, and carefully looked behind me.  
  
At a table a small ways away, sat a woman with pretty pink locks and a dainty demeanor. Her eyes widened, trying to look away from us, seemingly wither embarrassed or angry. I couldn't tell.  
  
We made our way to a secluded corner of the room, and sat down. I immediately questioned him.  
  
“What was that all about?” I asked in a hushed whisper, leaning over the table as I glanced back behind me.  
  
His face was still and nearly void of emotion as he replied, seeming nonchalant.  
“I didn't like the way that woman was looking at you.”  
  
He met my gaze then, taking a sip of milk from his glass.  
I felt the emotion seep into me.  
  
A smirk grew onto my face.  
  
“What? Were you jealous?” I chuckled.  
  
“No,” he said; again, acting nonchalantly.  
  
I scoffed.  
  
I scoffed, though I felt as if my chest was going to burst. He should know better by now not to do that to me, after...  
  
Or, maybe he's forgotten about that. Maybe that's a good thing.  
  
The four of us finished our breakfast in moderate silence, not at all awkward. Ilana cracked a few jokes about the happenings, as expected of her. But otherwise, it was uneventful. My mind was in another place nearly the entire time. It kept replaying the moment I'd shared with him just a few minutes prior, focusing on the look of pure _jealousy_ that was in his eyes.  
  
What the hell was it all about?  
  
We returned the dishes to the proper basin set out for them, and then Link told me he was going to head out and get us supplies. I told both Navi and Ilana to go with him, though he and Ilana both thought it overkill, and set out then to find a place to wash our clothing.  
  
I gathered them all in a small basket from the room, nabbed some soap from the room as well, then decided the creek running along just outside the village was as good a place as any to do the task. Besides, it'd be quiet and calming there.  
  
I caught a glimpse of Link as I left the village, though he didn't see me. He was talking with   
some merchant, dealing wares. I found a faint smile formed on my face as I continued on my way.  
  


* * *

The sound of bubbling water filled my ears as I sat washing my tunic. Something about the sound and the feel of the water on my skin set my mind back at ease from the scramble it'd been in all that morning; I simply thought of nothing.  
  
I dunked it under once more, making sure to remove the last of the suds from it; then wrung it out and hung it over the nearby bushes like I'd done with the rest.  
  
I returned back to where I'd been sitting. Some of the soap bubbled still lingered, and I sat watching them thoughtlessly as they popped, one by one, or floated away downstream in little groupings. The sunlight created tiny little rainbows each time one burst, and I found myself curled up, knees to chest, reaching out with my finger popping them just to see the little bits of colour.  
  
“Ah, there you are..” I heard from behind me.  
  
I looked up, finding Link coming to sit beside me. Neither faerie was with him.  
  
“Where's Navi and Ilana? I told them to-”  
  
He silenced me with a soft laugh.  
“It's _fine._ I told them to go do whatever they wanted.”  
  
I sighed, looking back out at the small stream.  
  
We sat there like that for a moment, just peaceful silence.  
  
A soft “thank you,” broke the silence.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said, thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For taking care of me.”  
  
“Of course.. you're injured.”  
  
“That's only part of it. You took care of me even when I wasn't injured.”  
  
“.. what do you mean?”  
  
“You've had my back since the latter half of the Water Temple. You sat and listened to me yammer on about nonsense the night back at my home. You.. showed me forms of affection.”  
  
“.. I..”  
  
“So... thank you.”  
  
“You're... welcome.”  
  
And then, the smiles on our faces went much deeper into the heart than what they showed.  
  
 _ **-end chapter-**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time, no update, huh? I again apologize for slow updates, and extend thanks to those giving continued support.


	15. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there. I finally return with a new chapter to this story! FINALLY.
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy guys.

Link and I sat next to the creek for a while, in comfortable, calm silence as we watched the sun slowly move downwards, waiting on our clothes to dry.  
  
I heard him take a deep breath, and then he asked me an odd question.  
  
“Have you ever wondered what it feels like to die?”  
  
I blinked.  
  
“I.. haven't ever really given it too terribly much thought. The most I ever contemplated it was back at the Water Temple.” I said, cautious.  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
“I see..”  
  
He looked away, another long pause.  
  
“I sometimes wonder if I spend _too_ much time thinking of it.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You think of your own death that much?”  
  
He chuckled, ever so slightly.  
  
“Aye. More specifically how it will effect the entire world, so should it happen,” he continued, softly. “I just... it's all so much. Sure, I was chosen for this, but I can't help but wonder if I'm really the man for the job.”  
  
He laughed curtly, then.  
  
“If you can even consider me a man. Less than two months ago I was a child playing under the setting sun in a forest unknown to most of Hyrule.”  
  
I spoke, then.  
  
“You're no longer a child, are you, though?” I questioned. “Physically, emotionally...”  
  
He hummed.  
  
“True. I'm neither a man nor a child. I'm neither a Kokiri, nor really a Hylian. I'm not the hero everyone seems to think I am, but I'm not some passerby either.”  
  
He pulled his knees into his chest, resting his head on them.  
  
“I don't really know what I am.”  
  
We were silent for a long moment. His words jarred me slightly. I'd never really seen this side of Link; perhaps brief glimpses, but he'd never really spoken to me like this. He'd never seemed so... timid. Uncertain. I didn't know what to make of it at first. I'd always viewed him as this confident warrior who mostly kept to himself, with a shy playful side he really showed only to me. But, perhaps he was even more than that.  
  
Of course he was. He's a person. Not some figure with no emotion, not some metaphor for everything right and just.  
  
And, with all of that, it made me want to know him even more. It made me want to ask him a million and three questions about himself, to dive even deeper into his psyche, to understand him even the slightest bit better.  
  
Because beyond even that, perhaps... I could begin to understand myself a little better.  
  
“You're just Link,” I said, finally. “You're Link, and I'm Dark, and that's that. You're you, and I'm me, and that's something that's continuously changing and progressing. We're alive.”  
  
I felt him look up at me, though I kept my gaze rolling off into the distant hills.  
  
“Of course...” he muttered. “But who is Link? What kind of a person is that?”  
  
I chuckled.  
  
“A Link kind of person, I'd say.”  
  
I flopped back into the grass, staring then to the sky and the setting sun.  
  
“I mean, to give specifics,” I continued, watching a flock of birds fly overhead. “I'd say that's a kind of kind, caring person. Soft spoken and gentle, with a strange kind of cold assertiveness in his voice. Someone headstrong, with a strong sense of what's right. I think a Link is someone who cares way more than he lets on, who has much more emotion than he lets on,”  
  
I sent a sly glance his way, to which he quickly averted his eyes back ahead of him and off of me.  
  
“Someone who is capable of humble greatness. Someone who cries. Someone who gets hurt. Someone who isn't some god, but rather a mortal being walking in sacred footsteps. Someone sweet and mindful, with a graceful demeanor and a smile to melt even the coldest of hearts,”  
  
I felt my face heating up as I spoke those words, and I found myself having to take a deep breath and close my eyes to keep going.  
  
“Someone alive. And someone beyond incredible.”  
  
It was silent for a moment. I peeled my eyes open and chanced a glance at Link.  
  
I found him staring right back at me, his eyes wide and sparkling with some kind of extra light in them. A hint of fire lit his face, a slight part to his lips.  
  
A breeze blew by us, tossing his hair gently.  
  
“You..” he mumbled, finally snapping out of it a little.  
  
“.. really think that of me?”  
  
A hint of a stutter entered my voice.  
“Of course. I mean what I said.”  
  
“I.. wh-..”  
  
His words choked up, stuttering. I felt as if he was trying to find the words to say but couldn't, as as I thought that I watched as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
I sat up reaching out to him, but as I did, I had to throw an arm back to keep from falling over as Link threw himself at me, embracing me as tightly as he could with a sling.  
  
No words were said. No words were needed.  
  
But as I closed my eyes and embraced him back in that still moment, one thought was left floating in my mind.  


_'What kind of person is a Dark kind of person?'_   
  


* * *

I sat in the darkness of our room at the inn, leaned against the wall across from the bed where Link slept. His face looked peaceful in the blue-hued moonlight.  
  
I let out a sigh, staring down at my hands. I'd been in a strange sort of mood after we'd gathered our clothes and came back here. I didn't think Link noticed, though. He seemed... really happy.  
  
I hugged my body.  
  
_'I just want him to get better.'_  
  
I wished we had another faerie. Then we could easily heal him up and get on our way, not that I was in all that much of a hurry to go anywhere.  
  
An idea occurred to me then.  
  
_'I'll just.. find another one!'_  
  
I glanced over to our fey. Both were sound asleep, as I really should have been.  
  
_'Guess they won't be much help.'  
  
_ I didn't want to wake anyone. Instead, I put on my gear as quietly as I could and snuck softly out of the room and headed down the stairs.  
  
As I approached the front door, a voice stopped me.  
  
“My, you're heading out late.”  
  
I glanced up from adjusting my gauntlets, and my eyes widened a little.  
  
The girl Link had reacted so strongly to earlier in the day sat on a small couch in the lobby. Her legs crossed, her hands placed delicately on her knees.  
  
“A-Ah... yeah, I am.” I muttered.  
  
Her baby pink bangs floated in front of her eyes, and she didn't make any move to brush them away, nor to meet my gaze.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Aah... see you around then?” I said, awkward.  
  
I turned and began to walk away, but she spoke up again.  
  
“No, if you don't mind me asking,” she began, shifting her hands to sit on either side of her. “Where are you headed?”  
  
I thought for a moment if it would be wise to even tell her anything, but then I figured she may know where to find what I was looking for.  
  
“Actually... I'm not all that certain. Would you... by chance know where to find a healing faerie?”  
  
She giggled lightly, her short curly hair bouncing a little when she did.  
  
“It's for your... friend, isn't it?”  
  
A flare of irritation flew through me at the way she said “friend.”  
  
“What's it to you?” I said, crossing my arms. “Do you know where I can get one or not?”  
  
She giggled again, smoothing the bell-like layers of her black, knee length dress.  
  
“Someone's got a temper. But yes, I do.”  
  
I relaxed a little.  
  
“Where, then?” I asked, stepping a little closer.  
  
Her head lifted a little.  
  
“I was once told there is a faerie fountain full of them below the graveyard.”  
  
  
I scoffed.  
  
“So you know about a rumor of them, then?” I sighed.  
  
“Good a start as any.” I then muttered, moving to turn around and walk away, but I stopped.  
  
“Wait, how will I know where?”  
  
“Oh, you'll know.” she said softly.  
  
My face contorted.  
“Uh.. okay.”  
  
  
Silence.  
  
I had such a strong sense of uncertainty concerning this girl. I lingered for a moment longer.  
  
“Hey,” I barked slightly.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You haven't met my eyes this whole time. How do I know you're not just fucking with me?”  
  
  
She paused for a moment. Then sighed.  
  
She turned her head to me then, looking at me through too-long bangs. She then gracefully lifted her hand, pushing them up.  
  
A hard chill was sent through my spine as my eyes met hers.  
  
I felt as if her deep pink eyes could see right through me. Something about it took me back to the Water Temple, when I had that odd vision.  
  
She let her bangs drop then, a wide smile placating her face.  
  
“You'd better get a move on if you wanna have this done before daybreak.”  
  
I stood frozen for a moment.  
  
But with a shaky breath I turned on my heel and marched for the door.  
As I opened it, I glanced behind me.  
  
  
She was gone.  
  


* * *

A cold breeze floated through the air as I made my way back to the graveyard at the back of the village.  
  
The town was silent beside the sound of crickets chirping somewhere off in the grass.  
  
_'Alright, in and out, get some faeries and leave. Simple.'_  
  
I crossed over into the graveyard, that god awful stench wafting slightly through the air.  
  
I grimaced, continuing onward.  
  
_'Do it for Link, do it for Link,'_ I kept telling myself.  
  
I scanned the graveyard, looking around.  
  
“ _Okay_ ,” I muttered to myself. “If I were a faerie fountain under a nasty graveyard, where would I be?”  
  
I trudged along the dirt path that wove around the graveyard, looking at all the graves. Eventually I came across a grave with a bed of tiny, pink flowers growing in front of it.  
  
_“Oh, you'll know.”_  
  
I scoffed.  
  
“Well that was easy.”  
  
I walked over, stepping up to it. But as I did, the ground beneath me broke free and I fell through into pitch darkness.  
  
  
I tried to grab the sides of the hole I was falling down, but found no purchase. Instead, I landed hard onto flat stone ground. A trail of loose dirt fell down onto me, the only sound within the dimly lit room I fell into.  
  
I climbed to my feet, shaken but uninjured.  
  
I surveyed my new surroundings. A short ways in front of me was a crumbling stone wall with a crack just large enough to squeeze through.  
  
I began to make my way towards it, but as I did I heard a low moan echo through the room.  
  
A chill went down my spine.  
  
“Oh, you're fuckin' with me, right?” I whispered.  
  
I turned around in time to catch a mummified corpse slowly limping its way to me.  
  
I drew blade, readying myself to fight it.  
  
It got closer, and closer.  
  
When I felt the moment right, I lunged.  
  
My blade cut through it horizontally, leaving a deep gash in its chest. I raised my blade for another hit, but as I did the creature moved fast, latching onto me.  
  
I screamed, fighting against it. The more I moved the more I felt my energy being drained from me.  
  
I threw my elbow back, knocking it off of me. I readied myself again, and as I swung I heard the beginnings of a petrifying scream, cut short as my blade sliced through and beheaded the corpse.  
  
I fell back against the crumbling wall, panting hard.  
 _  
'What next?!'_  
  
  
I shook myself off, turning and sliding through the crack in the wall, barely able to squeeze through.  
  
Before me then was a softly lit room, white sand surrounding a shallow pool sparkling with the dust of the fey floating around it.  
  
A sigh of relief floated from my mouth as I jogged up to it.  
  
The fey paid me hardly any mind. Nervously, I reached into my pouch and pulled out two empty bottles.  
  
I opened one, stepping closer to the water. A few faeries floating near me paused and simply... stared.  
  
“I.. ah...” I stuttered, suddenly a little nervous and unsure. “... require your assistance?”  
  
The one closest to me then flew into the open bottle, sitting down inside of it with their knees to their chest, staring at me.  
  
I blinked nervously, corking that one, putting it away, and “capturing” another one.  
  
_'That... was a bit odd, but okay.'_  
  
I turned and walked away, back to where I fell through the dirt.  
  
And suddenly, I realized I might be trapped.  
  
_'Shit.'  
  
_ I looked around, looking for anything to climb back up with. Nothing.  
  
I felt the dirt walls, deciding to just try and climb back up. I found a little bit of success, slowly making my way back up from the hole.  
  
  
.. and then I fell.  
  
I landed back where I came, climbing back to my feet immediately, going right back to try again.  
  
I fell a few more times before I was too out of breath to sit back up.  
I clearly needed to try something else.  
  
  
I felt around and pulled out my hookshot. I looked up, and saw a thick tree root sticking out across the hole. I aimed, and fired.  
  
The root bowed with my weight, and in an instant I was dangling several, several feet off of the ground, a small ways from the top of the hole.  
  
I dug my feet into the earth, using the root for leverage.  
  
_'Oh, he'd better appreciate this!'_  
  
I reached up, barely grabbing the edge of the hole, and with the last of my strength, pulled myself up and out.  
  
I rolled away from the grave, panting hard. I eventually caught my breath and climbed to my feet, brushing thick clumps of dirt off of me, leaving long smears all over my previously clean clothes.  
  
_'So much for that.'_  
  
I sighed, and began to trudge my way back to the inn.  
  
As I left the graveyard, I could've sworn I caught a streak of pink in the corner of my eye, but tiredly dismissed it and continued back to a warm bed.  
  
_**-end chapter-**_

**Author's Note:**

> This has been changed so much, you wouldn't think they were the same chapters! Thank you for interest! More re-written chapters are coming soon. I really enjoy revising my work.
> 
> ~bye


End file.
